Semper-fi
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Very AU, set when Gibbs was in Desert storm, he meets Jenny Shepard who is trying to make her way in the world, when their worlds collide in a disaster, is it also the road to true love? can they even last through the twists and turns that life throws at them? Jibbs, Shannon and Kelly never existed sorry, very AU, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is another Jibbs story for yours truly, why would I really write anything else? This was an idea given to me by my sister RUMad so I want to thank her for this amazing idea.**

**It's very AU so I'm not sure if your still going to like it but I hope some of you do. **

**For this story Shannon and Kelly never existed, sorry if that offends any of you, so this is set when Gibbs was in Desert Storm and Jenny is a struggling reporter or journalist. **

**Also I don't know very much about the war so I have looked it up but I will probably still make mistakes so that's a warning so I would prefer if people would nick pic later on about it.**

**Anyway Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Semper-fi 

The sun was hot on his face, he looked up into the sky, there was no cloud to be seen, , there was no shade to be found just the sun up in the sky taunting him so had no choice other than to stand in the sweltering heat.

He was surprised how much time seemed to pass so quickly while he was away from home, well this was his home now, what did he have back in Stillwater, only his father, the very man that had told him not to join the marines and look at him now, he was a gunnery sergeant in the sniper unit.

Gibbs didn't have anyone else to come home to, he didn't have a person he loved, he didn't have a girl waiting for him, to send him letters, to think about him, for him to think about them, he was kind of lonely.

That was why the Marines meant so much to him, why he put so much effort into protecting his country. He was risking his life so others could live there's safely and that's what drove him.

Today he was going to be reunited with his troops who were coming in by helicopter before they were all supposed to get into the arm vehicles and then head to the US marine base and there was where they were supposed to wait for their next orders, at least it meant that he could soon get a good night sleep, well if he didn't have the nightmares.

So there he stood waiting for the helicopter to arrive, he could hear the sounds of it's blades swiping, coming closer. He looked up to the sky once more, squinting his eyes in the sun, a moments later he lifted his hand to block it, to give him a little shade.

He stepped back as the helicopter came into view and made it clear they were going to land, he then looked away, shielding his eyes from the sand that the wind from the helicopter blades cutting through the air, getting in his eyes.

Moments later the helicopter finally landed and Gibbs made his way over to it even though the blades were still spinning "Gunny" Gibbs looked up to see his buddy Mark hopping out of the helicopter, they had been friends since meeting in boot camp and both had no one else other than the marines.

He walked over to Mark and patted him on the back "How you been Gunny?" the slightly younger man asked Gibbs.

"Same as normal Mark" Gibbs smiled at him patting him on the back as well.

"At least we'll be able to get a hot shower soon" Mark chuckled.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded as the rest of the troop got off of the helicopter, he then noticed someone who shouldn't be there.

"Who the hell is that?" Gibbs asked turning to Mark, he then turned around and saw who Gibbs was looking at, the minute Mark had met the person in question he knew they would catch Gibbs' eye.

"That" Mark smiled "Is a reporter, here to cover the war back to the people back home" he explained.

"The hell she is" Gibbs pushed his friend out of the way and made his way over to the redheaded women,

Just as he was about to open his mouth she turned around to face him "Can I help you?" she asked him, her green eyes all of a sudden looking at him, it was almost as if she could see right through into his soul, he was taken by surprise so much that he momentarily forgot how to speak or what he was thinking. She gave him a small smile before turning back to her camera man "You can set up here" she assured him.

Gibbs' thoughts then came rushing back, he then tapped her on the back, "What" the women turned to him, anger evident in her eyes.

"You can't set up here" Gibbs informed her.

"I beg to differ" she shook her head before pulling a letter from the pocket of her shorts and handing them to him.

It informed Gibbs that he and his troop had to have this women, who he now knew as Jennifer Shepard, follow them around and report the war back to the people at home and that they had to look after her. He groaned before handing the letter back to her.

"This is also a civilian area and I'm a civilian" she motioned to the area around them that was civilian "Now unless you want to be in the shot, I would move" Jenny gave Gibbs a sickly sweet smile.

Gibbs groaned at her before moving out of camera shot, "Ok" Jenny cleared her throat before moving her fringe out of her eyes.

"OK and we're rolling" the camera man held up three fingers then two and then finally one and then pointed to her.

Just as Jenny opened her mouth and was about to talk, there came an all mighty blast, Jenny felt an extreme heat on her skin before she was knocked to the floor and everything went black.

**What do you think? Kind of rubbish how I wrote it, do you want more? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks all so much for your reviews, means so much.**

Chapter 2

As Jenny began to regain consciousness she also became aware of the noise that was going on around her, the sound of things whizzing through the air, sirens, screaming and then again another loud bang not far from her, making her cover her head once again.

"Come on" she felt someone grab her from around the waist and pull her to her feet and then drag her away, Jenny took a moment to look around, she'd never seen anything like this before, people just lying there, not moving, she then noticed her camera man Dan, he was laying there just like the others, her hand went to her mouth to muffle the sob, it was all so unreal, she'd never imagined something like this would happen.

"Come on" the deep voice spoke again and then once again began to drag her away from everything, being careful to make sure she and themselves away from the danger, from the havoc that was being unleashed around them.

Jenny couldn't believe this, she had been assured that she would be safe in the civilian area, of course she had seen things like this happen on the news and TV but never had she thought that she would be in the middle of it all, it made her revaluate why the hell she was here in the first place.

She took a moment to look at the man that was in a way 'rescuing' her, she recognised him as the marine that had been waiting for them on the ground, the one who didn't want her to be here, now she almost wished she had listened to him.

All of a sudden he stopped "I think we are ok to catch our breath" he turned to the redhead, his eyes was what got her first, so blue, so peaceful in contrast to his profession and situation they were in.

"Thank you, for what you did back there" Jenny leant down, her hands resting on her knees as she caught her breath.

"Just following orders" the marine mumbled to her before he decided he was ready to walk again.

"So when are we going back?" Jenny asked him as she followed behind him.

He stopped abruptly and turned to face her "We aren't going back" he told her.

"But…" She began but he spoke over her.

"They're all gone" he told her "We can't go back or we'll be dead too" he continued.

"So where are we going?" Jenny asked with her hands on her hips.

"We're going to the base, we were supposed to go there anyway, then we can get our next orders" he explained and Jenny nodded and so they both continued to walk.

"So, how long do you think it will take?" she asked him after what felt like to her an hour of walking in the sand and under the hot sun.

"I dunno" the marine shrugged his shoulders before he continued walking.

Jenny nodded "Well if we are going to be together, I mean stuck out here together for a while, can I at least know your name?" she asked him, having not got it from him earlier.

He stopped once again and turned to face her "My names Jethro" he gave her a small nod.

"Jethro" she nodded "Well Jethro you can call me Jenny" she smiled at him.

"Jenny" Jethro nodded at her once again before they continued to move in the sand, all though they were both finding it hard and that it was slowing them down.

Seconds dragged on into minute and minutes dragged on to hours, the sun did eventually begin to set and the temperature fall "We should be ok here tonight" Jethro told her looking around at the area of sand and a couple or rocks.

Jenny nodded "Ok" she mumbled before watching as he sat down on the sand and then motioned for her to sit next to him, which she did with a sigh, glad that her legs were finally getting a rest.

"Here" Jethro handed her a flask, Jenny took it thinking it was water, only to be taken by complete surprise to find it burn her throat, alcohol, she spat it out and began coughing and spluttering.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she joked, her voice still hoarse.

Jethro let out a small chuckle "I forgot that Bourbon was an acquired taste" he smiled before taking the flask and having a good gulp, liking the familiar taste and burn at the back of his throat, a reminder that he could still feel things, he closed his eyes for a moment as the memories of working on his boat, a place where he was at peace, away from the war, a moment where he could just be himself, where he knew he was safe.

"You ok?" Jenny's silky smooth voice brought him back to the harsh reality, the reality that they were in the middle of a desert where he and this woman were potentially in danger.

"Yeah" he nodded before giving her a small smile, "You?" he asked.

"As good as anyone could be" she looked at him for a moment and noticed his face was covered in dirt and cuts, it only made her wonder how bad she looked.

"I forgot to ask are you hurt at all, anything broken?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Jenny shook her head, "You?" she asked.

"No" he also shook his head, noting that she did have a lot of dried blood on her forehead, but it was beginning to dry so he knew it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"I thought the area was civilian?" Jenny mumbled as she thought over the day's events.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "Yeah" he nodded "It was a surprise attack, no one knew that it was coming, just what they wanted" he continued.

"I can't believe they're all gone" Jenny mumbled to herself as she lay down in the sand, "Does it get better?" she asked, meaning about watching everyone around you get killed but you survive.

"In time" Gibbs nodded as he lay beside her with his hands folded behind his head, of course he didn't have the heart to tell the redhead that it wasn't true, that she would probably have nightmares that would plague her for many months to come, seeing the faces of the fallen hero's around her, haunting her soul, the thoughts of it gnawing at the back of her mind for many years to come.

After a moment he turned over and thought Jenny was asleep, he realised how uncomfortable she must be, laying on just sand, so he pulled her gently over to him and let her rest head rest on his chest.

What he didn't know was that Jenny was awake, she let out a small smile, he was very sweet, she also felt his arms wrap around her and she sighed contently, feeling safer than she had ever been.

TBC…

**Do you like? Please review, any and all suggestions welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter: RhizOneill, Fashiongirl97, Hslacer, Reba-McEntire and tvdse5 I hope you all like this chapter.**

Chapter 3

As Jenny woke the next morning she felt warm, comfy, safe and secure. She felt at home, it must had all been a dream she thought before snuggling further into her pillow.

The sound of something thumping in her pillow made her concerned, why was her pillow making a sound at all?

When she felt an arm across her waist, that got her attention, her eyes flew open a little too fast as she cringed and closed her eyes again, not being prepared for the light.

Moments later once she her eyes had adjusted to the light, it hadn't been a dream, she was asleep in the middle of a dessert, she then turned to her side to find Gibbs asleep, obviously she had been using him as her pillow and the beating had been his chest.

She took a moment to look at him for a moment, he looked so peaceful, so calm, so at peace. How could he have been through all this war, seen so much terror, so much pain and suffering in his life and look so peaceful as he slept.

All of a sudden from she noticed Gibbs's eyelids began to flicker, his face scrunched up as if in anger or pain and he began to move around mumbling incoherent words, he was having a nightmare.

Jenny moved closer to him and began to ran a hand down his face "Jethro" she spoke to him, trying to get him to wake up, she then began to run a hand through his sweaty hair, from the heat of the sun and the nightmare, "Jethro" she whispered into his ear.

His eyes flew open, he reached out and grabbed her, his breathing very deep "You ok?" Jenny asked him, concern lacing her voice.

"Yup" Gibbs spoke his voice a little hoarse as he sat up, "We should get going, we walked a lot yesterday, so we shouldn't be far from the base" he told her as he got up to his feet.

Jenny nodded getting up herself to stand beside him, all of a sudden she became aware that her eyes were stinging, it must be the sand, so she began to rub them, "Don't" Gibbs grabbed her hand "It will just make it worse" he told her before looking into her eyes and began to blow gently, trying to stop the sand from irritating her eyes.

Jenny had such an intense feeling, just him being in her personal space that she had to close her eyes as he tried to help her. "We should get moving" Gibbs brought her back to reality as he stepped back to look around and figure out what way they should go.

The redhead took a deep breath before joining Gibbs at his side "This way" he told her pointing in a director that she could just make out a dirt road going in. She nodded before they both began to walk.

"So why did you become a marine?" she asked as they waded through the deep sand dunes to get to the road.

"Do you always talk?" he asked her.

Jenny looked at him, very confused and felt almost a little hurt "Why do you always not talk?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Touché" he smiled at her "To answer your original question, I joined because I wanted to fight for my country, I felt like it was my duty" he explained with a shrug of his shoulders

Jenny was a little shocked that he had actually said quite a lot, more than she had expected.

"Why did you come all the way out here?" he asked, why would someone so young, at the beginning of her career want to come to this place, to stand in the middle of a war zone.

"It's my job, to report the news" she told him.

"You could have said no" he reminded her, and it was true, she could have refused.

"I wanted to write" she explained "But ended up being a reporter instead, and this was such an opportunity that I just couldn't refuse" Jenny added.

"You could always just quit and become a journalist?" Gibbs asked her.

"I couldn't do that" she shook her head.

"Why?" he asked "It's your life do what makes you happy" he explained.

"I can't, it wouldn't make him happy" she let it slip out but didn't mean for it to.

"Who?" Gibbs asked "Your boyfriend?" he asked her.

"No I haven't…" Jenny shook her head and couldn't continue because Gibbs cut her off.

"Your father then, who is he, what's he ever done?" he asked as they continued to walk.

"He's a cornel in the army" she explained.

"Not Cornel Jasper Shepard, the guys that's been working alongside us?" Gibbs asked, he hadn't cared for the man who had come into marine territory and began bossing them around just because it was the army navy club not the other way around.

"Yes he is" Jenny raised an eyebrow at Gibbs, daring him to say something bad about her father.

"So you're doing this to make daddy proud, your risking your life" Gibbs eyes were boring into Jenny's, she could almost feel like he was looking into her soul, he could see her deepest darkest secrets and thoughts.

"He's all I have" She told him, her voice a little shaky "I did this to be closer to him as well as get him to be proud of me" she added.

"Well it looks like you're going to be seeing your dad sooner than you think" Gibbs explained as he looked over her shoulder, Jenny turned to see a truck coming towards them, one Gibbs recognised as a marine one and was rewarded when they stopped and Tom an old friend of Gibbs' got out.

"Was worried about you Gunny, we've been looking for you two everywhere" he told him.

Gibbs smiled at his friend "Room for two more?" he asked.

"Hope in, ladies first" Tom, nodded to Jenny who smiled at him before following Gibbs to the back of the truck, he then helped her get up by lifting her up, then he followed and they both sat down in the back of the truck alongside the other marines.

An hour and a half later, Jenny and Gibbs along with the other marines made it to the marine base, safe and sound.

Tom approached Gibbs "Come on Gunny, you need to be checked over" the other marine tried to lead Gibbs away.

Meanwhile another marine approached Jenny, "Can I help you?" she asked him.

"Are you Jennifer Shepard?" he asked her, almost nervously.

"Yes" she nodded to him, but kept looking over his shoulder to see Gibbs who was talking to Tom and slowly walking away.

"Your father wants to see you right away, I'll take you to him" the young man explained.

"Can you just give me a minute?" Jenny asked but had already walked away after Gibbs.

"Jethro" she called to him, making him stop and turn towards her.

"Jen" he smiled at her as he walked back over to her, leaving Tom only for a moment, Tom could tell that Gibbs was taken with Shepard's daughter, he didn't think it was a good idea but, the heart wants what the heart wants.

"Write to me?" she asked him, knowing that he didn't have anyone at home, he had to know that there was someone at home caring, thinking, waiting for him, so she began to scribble down her address on a pen and scrap piece of paper she had found in her pocket.

"Of course" Gibbs nodded to her, taking the piece of paper from her, letting their fingers accidently brush against each other, both loving the electricity it created, he then leant over and kissed her on the cheek before walking away.

Jenny smiled watching Gibbs walk away, "Miss Shepard, your father is waiting for you" the redhead turned and nodded to the young marine that was probably her father's new assistant or something stupid like that, but she didn't care, she wasn't thinking of her father, her thoughts were only on a certain blue eyed marine.

TBC…

**Do you guys like or am I just wasting my time? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your encouragement, I hope you like this chapter, please review with any thoughts or suggestions.**

Chapter 4

Coronel Jasper Shepard sat behind his desk, flicking through files about operations that were going on, but all he was seeing was a mass of confusing words, he couldn't think about work or what the files were saying, all he was thinking about was his daughter, Jenny.

Ever since his wife, Jenny's mother had died, when the girl was only seven, he had clung onto to Jenny, she was the last thing he had left of his beloved wife, Jenny was all he had, and from the moment he'd heard that she'd been in the middle of a crossfire he hadn't slept, drank or eaten anything, he just wanted his little girl safe and sound in his arms.

Then when he was told that her body hadn't been at the scene and then that she'd been picked up with a fellow marine not far from the base it had been a blessing, he was sending her straight back to DC, far away from this hell hole.

There came a knock at the door "Come in" he answered as he rose from his chair, the door opened.

In walked Jenny, she looked a mess, her clothes were ripped and dirty, her hair was loose but still in a ponytail but what got Jasper most was the dried blood on her face, the cuts and bruise he could see on her arms and legs "Jennifer" he grinned at his daughter as he rounded his desk and met her half way and pulled her in for a tight hug, loving the feeling of his daughter in his arms.

Jenny felt safe, felt at home in her father's arms, ever since her mother died she'd been attached to him at the hip, it had always been just he two of them against the world, she smiled when she felt her father press a kiss to her forehead.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, brushing her red locks out of her face, Jenny just nodded in return "No broken bones?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Jenny pushed away from her father, she was twenty five she didn't need to coddled by her father, she would have told him if something was wrong "Jethro took good care of me" she assured her father.

"Jethro?" Jasper asked his daughter with a concerned look in his eyes, it wasn't good that she was one first name bases with a marine, he knew it would only lead to trouble.

"Yes, marine gunnery sergeant Gibbs" she told him "He was the one that dragged me to safety and then helped me fine my way here" Jenny nodded to her father watching as his brain connected the dots.

"Oh" Jasper nodded with a small smile "Right, well I'll just have to thank him" he smiled at his daughter who gave him a weak smile back in return "I've got you a flight tonight back to D.C" Jasper informed her "And I want you stay at my house, Noemi's already there getting your old room ready and she's going to make you paella your favourite" he continued.

"But…" Jenny began but was cut off by her father.

"I want you safe and as far away from here a possible, just let Noemi look after you for a couple of days" he tried to persuade her.

"Ok fine" Jenny nodded.

"I'm only doing this Jennifer because I love you" Jasper reassured her and she nodded "I've got a meeting to get to, you can use the shower in there" he pointed to a door which lead to a private bathroom "there's already clean clothes waiting for you" he added.

"Thanks you" Jenny kissed her father on the cheek before he left and so she went to shower and get the grimy feeling of sand off of her skin and just have a little time to herself, to actually comprehend what had happened in the past 24 hours.

Half an hour later Jenny was clean, refreshed and wearing clean clothes, her father was still in the meeting so she decided to check on Gibbs, she heard that he had been taken to the medical area so she headed that way.

Five minutes later she looked around and saw many men being worked on, many with serious injuries, the whole are smelled like a mixture of blood and disinfected a mixture that was maxing her feel a little sick.

"Jenny" She turned around on her heels to find Gibbs sitting on the end of a bed looking fine.

"Hi, I thought I would come see if your ok" she gave him a warm smile, Gibbs looked at the women standing before him for a moment, really looked at her, she was beautiful, her eyes were glistening like emeralds, her skin was a flawless pale, her lips full and red, all contrasted so well with her flowing red locks, that he could just make out the smell of berry shampoo coming from, but it was her smile that got him, it was warm, made her look so happy. "So you ok?" she brought him back down to earth.

"Yeah I'm fine" Gibbs assured her, jenny looked at the marine in front of her for a moment, he was obviously toned, had think dark brown hair, he looked older than her but to be honest she really didn't care, his eyes were what really got her, so bright and vibrant, almost a peaceful blue, such contrast to the violence he was in and had seen.

"Yes you are" Jenny mumbled to herself before realising she'd said it out loud.

"what was that?" Gibbs asked not having quite heard what she'd said.

"I said I'm glad you are, so" she shook her head and cleared her throat, changing the subject "My father's got me a flight back to D.C tonight, I just thought you might want to know, this is goodbye for now and thank you for helping me" she smiled at him.

"Helping people's what I do" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "I'll write when I can" he reminded her that she'd given him her address.

"I look forward to it" she grinned at him, he then stood up and pulled her into a small, short hug "Stay safe" she whispered into his ear.

"I'll try" he smiled at her before she kissed him on the cheek much like she'd done not long ago.

"Semper-fi" she said softly.

"Hoorah" Gibbs replied making them both laugh a little.

**TBC…**

**Hope you like.**

**Also I had an idea come to me, should Jenny join NCIS after quitting her job when she gets home?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Jenny had now been back in D.C for a month, she'd followed her father's request and stayed at the Georgetown house where she had grown up for a week and had let Noemi look after her before going back to her own apartment.

In the month she had also quit her job and then found one a part time one at a coffee shop while she looked for a more stable one with a career path she was more interested in.

She'd gotten a letter from her father telling her that all was well and that he hoped Noemi had taken good care of her and that soon he was allowed some leave time for a couple of days but still needed it finalised before he could tell her when and exactly how long he would be home for.

The redhead had been glad to hear that her father was ok but she couldn't help but think about Jethro and hope that he was safe and protected and that maybe he would write to her soon.

One afternoon she came in from her shift at the coffee shop, tired and strangely enough, in the need for caffeine.

Slipping off her coat and shoes Jenny walked in through the open plan living space to her small kitchen and put the coffee pot on, she looked over to the clock, she was expecting her friend Abby to come over soon, they'd been friends since school, Abby was one of the smartest people Jenny knew, so smart that she was working at a federal agency called NCIS where she was training to become a leading forensic scientists, the women also happened to be the happiest Goth in the world.

Jenny poured herself a cup of coffee before taking a sip, then there came the expected knock at the door, she walked over and opened it, in came Abby who attacked Jenny in a tight hug "Can't breathe Abs" she told her Goth giving her a small pat on the back as a sign that she should let go.

"Sorry" Abby smiled at her "Guess what I have behind my back" she smiled at the redhead.

"What? Jenny asked concerned.

"Guess" Abby told her with a slight pout.

"Abby" Jenny sighed "You know I hate surprises, just tell me" she continued.

"Fine" Abby scoffed "You're mail" she grinned before handing her a couple of envelopes.

"Hey, what have I told you about that" Jenny wacked her with the envelopes lightly before turning away to look through them, Jenny's heart sunk with disappointment, all bills or advertisements, Still no letter from Jethro.

"Something wrong?" Abby asked Jenny as she came up behind her.

"No" Jenny shook her head, but her friend could still tell something was bothering her.

"Really you look like something's bothering you" Abby told as she went to Jenny's fridge to find the caf-pow she had stashed in there encase of emergencies.

"Nothing, it's fine" Jenny told her going back to he coffee.

"Still haven't heard from your marine have you?" Abby asked Jenny with a wiggle of her eyebrows, Jenny had told her all about Leroy Jethro Gibbs, from the way he had dragged her to safety to his blue eyes and thick dark brown hair.

"He's not my marine" Jenny told her friend but she couldn't help the slight blush that came to her cheeks even as she thought about him. "But no, still nothing" she sighed.

"Oh" Abby nodded "Would his letter look something like this?" Abby asked pulling it from her pocket and handing the while envelope to her.

"Abby" Jenny squealed taking it and looking at the stamp and sent from address, it was from Gibbs, she put it down "I'll read it later, you and I have shopping to do" Jenny smiled at her friend before they both left for the shopping centre both knowing that Jenny couldn't wait to come home and read the letter.

An hour and a Half later Abby and Jenny sat in a coffee shop talking, Abby having bought a new outfit and Jenny another pair of high heels. "Hey I forgot to tell you, NCIS is recruiting" Abby smiled at her.

"Really" Jenny smiled at her "Me join NCIS" she almost laughed.

"Oh come on Jenny, where is your sense of adventure" Abby asked her.

"Uh, I think I've had enough adventure for my life time, you know almost dying a month ago, if it hadn't been for Jethro…" Jenny trailed off picking up her mug and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Come on, think of all the people you can help, the difference you can make" Abby told her.

That got Jenny, that was the reason she left her old job as a reporter, she wanted to make a change, help people, just like Jethro was doing out in the war, being a marine.

"Do you want me to get you an application or not?" Abby asked her.

"Get me one" Jenny nodded and Abby grinned at her, it was going to be fun working in the same building as her best friend.

An hour or two later Jenny finally made it home, Abby having being called back into work.

Jenny sat down on her sofa for a moment and debated what to do, then the letter on the small kitchen table caught her eye, she got up and picked the letter up, then carefully opened it, then she began to read…

_Dear Jen_

_I hope you are ok, I am doing fine._

_Your father spoke to me today to say thank you for what I had done, it came as a shock to me but I guess it doesn't to you. _

_I can't really tell you much but I have been thinking about you a lot. How is everything with you? how is work? _

_I have some days leave coming up, I was wondering if I could come and see you? _

_Hope to hear back from you soon._

_Semper-fi _

_Jethro _

Jenny smiled at the letter, short and sweet, to the point, very him. She had been surprised to hear about her father thanking him, her father hadn't given any indication in his letter or anything, and she already knew the answer to his last question.

She sighed, clutching the letter close to her, she then went to the desk and began to write her reply, looking forward to seeing him when he had leave.

TBC…

**What do you guys think? Any suggestions, update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jenny checked herself in the mirror for what must have been the fifth time in one hour. She couldn't believe she was so nervous, so nervous and sort of excited to see someone that she barely knew.

Jethro had been given leave for a couple of days and had decided that he would come visit Jenny, she being the only person he had back home, the only person that wrote to him and he wrote to her.

She liked him, she was most definitely attracted to him, with his thick dark brown hair, his ripped muscles, his mesmerising blue eyes, maybe that was why she was so nervous, their friendship if you could call it that could potentially turn into something more and she was never good at relationships, her boyfriends never stuck with her long, they always found she was too independent, to challenging for them, they just never thought she was worth it.

Gibbs sat on the plane, he looked out the window at the clouds, he couldn't wait to be back on American soil, to go back home, even if it was for a short while.

His friend Mark sat beside him who was heading back to DC to be with his family, he was flipping through the pictures he had of his wife and daughter.

"She's beautiful" Gibbs said looking at the picture of the 5 year old "Just like her mother" Gibbs continued.

"I know, lucky right, wouldn't want her to look like me" Mark joked to Gibbs "She's growing up so fast" he added with an almost sad smile "I've missed so much of her life already" he continued.

Gibbs nodded, he imagined it would be hard, trying to balance a stable family life and a career in the marines, he knew his attempts at having girlfriends had never lasted. "The war will be over soon, you'll be home for good before you know it" Gibbs told him with a smile.

"Hey, you seeing anyone while you're here?" Mark asked "You could always come stay with me and the family, Mary won't mind, not for a fellow gunny" he offered, everyone knew Gibbs didn't ever see anyone, he usually just went to bars and got wasted, probably had a one night stand or something.

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks, I've got plans" Gibbs said with a smile as he thought of Jenny.

"Oh really, who with?" Mark gave Gibbs a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"A pretty redhead" Gibbs mumbled, it was none of his business or anyone else's business.

"Right" Mark nodded, but then began to think about how Gibbs could have met them "No" Mark shook his head "You wouldn't?" he said as he began to think about who it was.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"You're seeing Shepard's daughter?" Mark asked him, Gibbs' only response was to shrug his shoulders, he didn't care what anyone else thought, and he didn't think Jenny did either, if they wanted to see each other they could "Are you sure it's wise, I mean her dad won't be happy when her hears about it" once again Gibbs' only response was to shrug his shoulders.

Jenny had just finished putting in her earing when she thought about Jethro, she knew that she'd given him her address and that he would be here any minute, she just hopped he could find it ok, but then he was a really smart guy so she was sure he'd find his way.

Just as she'd finished that thought there came a knock at the door "Coming" Jenny yelled before making her way into the open plan living area and to the front door, she then opened it without looking through the peephole.

There she found Leroy Jethro Gibbs, leaning against the door frame, with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, a smile on his face "Hi" Jenny smiled at him.

"Hi" He gave her a nod back.

"Come in" Jenny stepped aside to let him pass her, neither sure why all of a sudden they were so nervous "Would you like some coffee?" She asked him after closing the door and making her way over to the kitchen area.

"Would love some" Gibbs smiled at Jenny as he put his bag down on the floor, before going to join her in the kitchen.

"So did you have a nice flight?" Jenny asked turning around to hand Gibbs a cup of coffee, only to not have expected him to be standing so close, so she ended up hitting him and spilling the hot liquid all over him in the process "Oh My God, I am so sorry" Jenny said as Gibbs just made a grunting sound as the heat of the liquid went through his t-shirt to his skin.

"It's fine" Gibbs assured her still with a slight grimace, "I have another shirt in my bag"

"Yeah" Jenny nodded, bedrooms through there" Jenny pointed to one of the doors and then watched him go and disappear behind the door.

Jenny face palmed, what the hell was wrong with her, why did she become so ditsy and nervous around him? she mentally screamed at herself before going to get him a towel.

Meanwhile Gibbs was mentally slapping himself on the back of the head, what the hell was wrong with him, he was usually so good with the ladies, confident, smooth but right now he was acting like a bumbling acne ridden teen.

Just as he began to peel of his now soaked t-shirt the bedroom door burst open "Oh sorry I…." Jenny trailed off before her mouth went dry, he was standing there more or less topless, giving her a great view of his torso, his six pack, his tanned tone body.

Gibbs noticed her staring at him, he cleared his throat and brought her back to reality "Right, I got you a towel" Jenny handed him it with a small smile, neither missing the electricity that passed between the two as their fingers not so accidently brushed, Gibbs then turned away.

Jenny was about to turn and walk out when she noticed a bruise on Gibbs' back "Wow, that's got to hurt" she mumbled moving closer to him, "How'd you get it?" She asked him.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "I thought it was gone" he mumbled.

"Why, how long ago did it happen?" she asked him, concern evident in her voice.

"About a month ago" Gibbs hissed when Jenny lightly touched it, he heard her mumble and apology.

"Wait, a month ago" Jenny's hands went straight to her hips, "Not when you tackled me to the ground?" she asked him, Gibbs looked like a cat caught in the headlights "I'm so sorry" Jenny mumbled "You shouldn't have done it" she told him.

"What and have you die?" Gibbs asked her as he turned to face her.

"Well, you didn't have to save me" Jenny told him "Surely you could have saved someone else?"

Gibbs shook his head "Is this what you've been thinking for the past month?" he asked her.

"No…" Jenny's right eye twitched and she groaned "Ok so maybe" she added "But you should have saved someone that meant more, you should have protected a marine who deserved it, who had a family to come back to, who had people to love them"

"Hey" Gibbs pulled Jenny to him by her waist, "You do matter to people, you were worth it, you are worth it" he told her.

"Really" Jenny scoffed, her green eyes not daring to meet his blue.

"Really" Gibbs nodded, pulling her close to him even more, moving his hand to under her chin and lifting her head so her green eyes finally met his, they looked at each other intently for a minute before he pulled her in for a kiss, at first Jenny tried to resist, in the end she gave into what she wanted.

TBC…

**Ok so I have complete writers block for this story, please any suggestion for what you want would be really great.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jenny had never been the type of girl to kiss a guys she barely knew, to let him into her home and most definitely not let them touch her.

But God Leroy Jethro Gibbs was so different from the others, he'd saved her life, hadn't had to but he did, she was already falling in love with him, he was such a man, and no man had made her feel like this, like she was the only women for them, like she actually mattered.

His lips were attacking her neck in just the right space, her hands trailed up and down his body, loving the feeling off his muscles under her hands, she travelled them down his back, stopping a moment when they me his ass, feeling it's firmness, very cute, she thought with a slight giggle before trailing her hands back up.

Gibbs had never felt like this with a woman, she was so intoxicating and sexy, so beautiful. Both knew they were risking a lot to be together, but they really didn't care.

He began to play with the edge of her tank top, while her hands went to grip his hair, they both then began to stumble towards the bed.

Just as they were about to get a little carried away, they heard Jenny's front door slam shut, Gibbs jumped off of Jenny and sat beside her on the bed "Roommate?" Gibbs asked her.

Jenny shook her head slowly "Live here by myself" she told him, she then slipped off of the bed and went to grab her top, that he'd flung across the room, Gibbs stayed on the bed and watched her get dressed "Stay here, I'll be back" she assured him with a kiss on the lips as her hand cupped his cheek.

Taking a breath she walked out of the bedroom, really wishing she could go back and they finish what they started.

The redhead followed the sound of the third person in the apartment to the kitchen, she was shocked at who she found "What on earth are you doing here?" she asked her ex-boyfriend Danny.

"Hey Jen, you missed me?" Brian asked as he leaned provocatively against the kitchen counter.

Jenny shook her head, they had been together for five months, then she'd broken up with him after finding out that he had been screwing other girls behind Jenny's back, he also always came home drunk and she just couldn't take it anymore, this had all been eight months ago.

"How the hell did you get in?" Jenny asked him.

"Spare key under the plant pot babe, I don't forget these things" Danny held out the spare key, Jenny leant forward to grab it but he moved away.

Jenny glared at him, she was just going to have to change the locks then, "What do you want?" she asked moving out of the kitchen area to the living room and he followed, that's when she saw his bags on the sofa "No" Jenny shook her head.

"I want to you back" Danny said as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Get out" Jenny shoved his hands away from her and turned to face him, making sure there was a good size gap between them.

"I heard what happened, you in ahhh where was it?" He asked.

Jenny glared at him, if he'd really cared he would remember "Iraq" Jenny suggested.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you're ok" he smiled at her.

"Well as you can see I'm fine, now do as I told you and get out" Jenny told him, why did he not get the message.

"Not happening" Danny told her "I'm back, and I'm back for good" he told her.

"I don't want you back" Jenny told him grabbing his bags off of her sofa and opening her front door and throwing them outside "Now go" she opened the door and told him to go.

Danny smiled at her "Still the same old feisty red" he chuckled going over to the door and shutting it before turning to face Jenny, "Can't you see babe I've changed my ways" he told her.

"Really, stopped drinking then or sleeping with a different girl every single night of the week?" Jenny asked him, her hands on her hips.

Danny grabbed her left hand and got down on one knee "Oh God" Jenny cringed and looked away from him, was he really stupid enough to think she would take him back let alone want to marry him.

"I have changed Jenny, you're the only women I want, I want you to be _my _women for the rest of my life, marry me babes?" he asked her.

Jenny burst out laughing, that was a crappy marriage proposal if she'd ever heard one, she moved her left hand away from him as if she had been burnt by fire "No" she told him.

Danny got back to his feet and before Jenny could react pulled her to him "get off of me" Jenny protested, trying to push him away but his grip was too strong.

What they both hadn't realised was that Gibbs had been listening to their whole conversation through Jenny's bedroom door, he'd heard everything. When he heard her tell him to get off of her that had been the final straw, he opened the bedroom door, not caring that he still didn't have a t-shirt on.

He walked into the living room Just as Danny was trying to push Jenny down on to the sofa and she was still trying to push him off of her, "Let go" Jenny yelled at him, neither having seen the marine enter.

"Stop struggling Jen, I know your just playing hard to get, you always did" Danny told her, just as he was about to reach down and kiss her, he felt an arm on his shoulder and then he fell to the floor. Danny looked from where he lay dazed on the floor to find Gibbs standing up, helping Jenny off of the sofa "Who the hell are you?" Danny asked Gibbs as he scrambled to his feet.

"I'm…" Gibbs tried to think, he didn't want to say boyfriend, I mean he wasn't really.

"My Boyfriend" Jenny took the words from Gibbs' mouth as she grabbed his hand.

"What?" the other man was so confused.

"He's also a marine" Jenny fluttered her eyes at Danny.

"You heard her, get out" Gibbs told him.

Danny decided that Gibbs couldn't be that tough, so he stood straight, puffed out his chest "It's a free country, I can do what I want"

"No" Gibbs shook his head, clenching his fists "I don't fight for this country so bums like you can just spend all your money on booze and then when you run out you steel from women who you treat with no respect" Gibbs had now stepped closer to him "So I'm gunna say again, get out, I never wanna see your sorry ass around here again" he told him.

With that Danny looked to Jenny "Slut" he growled at her before heading to the door, only to be met instead by Gibbs' fist against his nose. Danny cupped his nose as Gibbs pushed him out of the apartment.

Jenny watched as Gibbs put all the locks on the door "You'd better change the locks if that ass hole has a key" he said before turning to Jenny who was smiling at him "What" he asked her.

"You really are my hero" the redhead grinned as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"What can I say" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "Saving the fair maiden is just what I do" he smiled before pulling her in for a kiss. "What you said earlier about me being your boyfriend…." Gibbs began when they'd parted.

"Oh just forget about it" Jenny scoffed, kind of wishing she hadn't said it so she began to walk away from "I'll get you that coffee" she said over her shoulder.

Gibbs reached out for Jenny's arm and pulled her back gently "What if I don't want to forget about it?" he asked her, Jenny looked at him surprised.

"You wanna…" she trailed off.

"I like you Jen, a lot" he told her.

Jenny smiled at him "I like you too Jethro… a lot" she smiled at him, her hands going to play with his marine cut brown hair. "How about a night in, we can watch a movie, eat Chinese, I got plenty of bourbon" she suggested.

"Sounds perfect" he told her.

TBC…

**Hope you like, please review, any suggestions about how Jasper finds out about who Jenny's new boyfriend is?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jasper Shepard was glad to be back home, to be back on real American soil, to finally be able to see his daughter in person and see if she really was doing ok.

He stopped at his house first, "Oh senor Shepard welcome home" Noemi greeted her boss with a smile and a hug.

"It's good to be back Noemi" he told her, "How was Jennifer when she stayed here?" he asked her as they walked more into the grand Georgetown house.

"She was good, she stayed for a week then decided to go back home, her Senorita Sciuto stayed over for a couple of nights" she explained "I'll get you some coffee" Noemi told Jasper before walking into the kitchen, Jasper smiled at her, she was always so cheery.

Moments later she came back with a mug of hot coffee for him, "I'll make you paella for dinner" she told him with a smile knowing it was both his and Jenny's favourite meal.

"That would be great" Jasper told her with a smile "I'm going to go give Jennifer a visit, I'll be back by seven" he told her.

"Ok" Noemi nodded "Oh I've got a cheesecake for her" she told him running into the kitchen and taking the desert out of the fridge then came back into the hall and handed her boss, he nodded before grabbing his coat and hat.

….

Jenny and Gibbs walked out of the cinema hand in hand "I promise next time you can choose the film" she told him with a smile.

"Really?" Gibbs asked her raising an eyebrow which almost made Jenny weak in the knees.

"Really" Jenny nodded at him before reaching up and sealing the promise with a kiss to which he responded by kissing her back.

"Come on, let's get back before it starts raining" Jenny told him as she looked up the grey clouds accumulating above them and then water began to spit from the air and began to get harder.

Gibbs then grabbed Jenny's hand tight and looked left and right down the road and saw nothing was coming, he then pulled her across the road to her apartment.

Once under the cover both Jenny and Gibbs turned to each other and realised that each other were both soaking, Jenny couldn't help but think how cute he looked with his dark brown hair stuck to the top of his head.

"Let's go inside, have coffee, get warm" She suggested with a smile and Gibbs nodded and waited for Jenny to unlock the door before following her up the stairs to her apartment.

Once inside Jenny went straight to the coffee pot "I'll try not to spill it on you this time" Jenny joked and Gibbs smiled at her, God she's amazing, He thought watching her from his place on the sofa.

"What are you smiling at?" Jenny asked him as she turned with two mugs of coffee in her hands.

"You" Gibbs told her, his eyes not leaving her as she walked towards him and put the coffee down on the table and then turned to face him and then straddled Gibbs' lap.

"What about me?" She asked him, her hands running down his chest, feeling his muscles through his t-shirt.

Gibbs pulled Jenny close to him by her hips and was just about to whisper in her ear exactly what it was about her, when there came the noise of a key in the lock making them both tense.

The couple shared a look for a moment before Jenny got off of Gibbs just as the door swung open.

"Jennifer"

Jenny turned and her mouth opened in shock "Dad" she asked with an almost grimace.

Gibbs also was a little shocked, he had not expected his boss to be standing there, well he should have, he being Jenny's father and all.

Jenny stood up nervously "Dad, you remember Jethro" she motioned to her marine boyfriend who was now standing up from the sofa.

"Of course" Jasper nodded to Gibbs who nodded in reply "Can you give us a moment alone?" he asked Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded before turning to walk into Jenny's room, as he walked passed her he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before leaving Jenny alone with her dad.

"Let me have it" Jenny told her father once Gibbs was out of ear shot.

Jasper shook his head at his daughter "Out of all the men on the planet, you chose him?" He asked her.

"Yes I chose him" Jenny nodded to her father.

"He's a marine, he's going to break your heart" Jasper told her.

"How do you know that?" Jenny asked him, giving him the best glare she could.

"I've heard things about him, he has a reputation of being rude, reckless and unapproachable" Jasper told her, "Doesn't sound like someone you can trust or like" he continued.

Jenny huffed "You don't know him like I do, he's sweet, charming, brave, loving and I care about him, he saved my life" she told her father.

"What in the two days you've known him you can honestly tell me that you have feelings for him?" Jasper asked her.

Jenny was angry now, "I don't care what you think, I'm twenty five, I don't live with you, I think it's fair to say that it is way passed the time that I need your approval for my boyfriends, now unless you are going to change your opinion I suggest you get the hell out of my apartment" she told him pointing to the door.

Jasper looked shocked at his daughter before turning and walking out of her apartment just like she had suggested.

Once the door was shut Gibbs came out of the bedroom and approached Jenny from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder, "You ok?" he asked her.

Jenny nodded slowly before turning to him "Let's not let with ruin our last couple of hours together before you have to leave" she told him with a smile, Gibbs' only response was to kiss her on the cheek making her smile.

TBC…

**Hope you like, please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jenny hadn't spoken to Jasper since he had found out about her relationship with Jethro and had tried to talk her out of it.

He didn't know how she felt about him. Jasper was too blinded by his dam pride, how could he let his daughter fall in love with a marine when he himself was an army man through and through.

But the redhead hadn't let that spoil the last couple of hours she had left with Jethro, her marine.

"Promise me you'll write" Jenny told him as they stood at the departure gate.

"I promise" Gibbs smiled at her, brushing a red curl out of her face to behind her ear.

Jenny closed her eyes at the contact, trying to memorise the feeling of him, so she had it with her until he came back. "Don't do something stupid" she told him, "You have someone who's waiting for you now" she reminded him as he pulled her close to him.

"I'll miss you" he mumbled as he buried his head in her hair, hoping he would still remember the feeling, smell, presences of her during his lonely dark night he had a head of him.

"I'll miss you too" she smiled at him, biting her lower lip. Neither of them were very good at goodbyes so were finding this very hard.

"Hey Gibbs" Gibbs turned to find Mark, the marine friend that he had flown with to D.C.

"Mark" Gibbs nodded to him and to the women and little girl that he knew to be Mark's family.

"You must be Jenny" Mark greeted the redhead in question who stood beside Gibbs.

"I am" she smiled at him as warmly as she could.

Mark then turned back to Gibbs "We'd better go, don't wanna miss our flight" he told him before going back over to his wife and daughter for one last goodbye.

Gibbs then turned to Jenny "Bye" he told her with a smile, one that told her all that she needed to know.

Jenny didn't say anything afraid that if she would that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from saying something she might regret or bursting out in tears.

Instead she pulled him to her a kissed him on the lips, happy when he returned the kiss and held her close. "Semper-fi" she mumbled to him when they pulled apart breathlessly.

"Semper-fi" he replied before picking up his duffle bag and going to the gate, not before pulling her in for another quick kiss.

She then watched him join his other fellow Marines as they walked to their flight, to take them away from their loved ones again.

Two days later…

Abby walked into Jenny's apartment, she hadn't seen or heard from her best friend in to her what felt like together.

She was a little worried when she hadn't answered the phone and when she'd gone to ask Noemi, the housekeeper had said that she though that Jasper and her had had an argument, and Abby knew that Jenny was very close to her father.

"Jenny" Abby called deliberately slamming the front door to make her arrival known. She looked around the apartment, all the blinds were closed, nothing was touched, not even the coffee pot, now that was weird.

She walked around the living area of the apartment and noticed Jenny's handbag and phone were on the coffee table "Jenny, where are you?" she asked.

The Goth then found the bedroom door, she opened it slowly, she looked in and saw that the blinds were closed but she could just make out a figure laying crumpled in the bed, "What the…" Abby mumbled going over to the window and pulling open the blinds, letting in the natural light.

Jenny who was laying in the bed pulled the covers over her head, not wanting to see the light.

Abby then turned around and sat on the bed "What yah doing?" she asked her friend, but the redhead under to covers didn't answer, "Jennnnnnny" Abby drew out her name as she placed a hand on what she hoped was Jenny's arm.

Then Jenny mumbled something but it was muffled "Sorry I didn't catch that" Abby told her pulling back the covers.

"Jethro went back to the war" Jenny repeated.

"Awww, you really like him do like him don't you" Abby smiled at her, she'd never seen her friend miss a guy this much before. Jenny just nodded into the pillow "What happened to you and your dad?" Abby continued to ask her.

"We had a fight" Jenny told her "He doesn't like Jethro" she told her.

"Oh, you know your dad's just looking out for you" Abby told her "Jenny, your so lucky that you have your dad, that you have someone ,I have no one" she assured her friend "Anyway all that matters is that you like him" she told her before getting off of the bed.

Abby then walked over to Jenny's wardrobe, she then pulled out a little red dress and threw it at Jenny "Come on, get your sorry butt out of bed, we're going out" she told her.

Jenny sat up and shook her head "I don't feel like going out and having guys hit on me, it just doesn't feel right" she told her, thinking of Jethro.

"Fine, let them hit on me" Abby smiled at Jenny, "Come on" she pulled the redhead up from the bed.

Jenny huffed "Can't we just stay here, order pizza, talk, watch a movie?" she asked "I have vodka and bourbon" she added.

Abby nodded knowing that Jenny need to talk to a friend and she knew she would always be that friend.

TBC…

**Please review.**

hapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Since Gibbs and Jasper had gone back to the war Jenny had become focused in her work, she barely left the NCIS headquarters.

"Come on Shepard, it's just one drink" Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Jenny as he stood in front of her desk.

Jenny loved her team, they were all great friends to her and had been so welcoming, there was Tony, Tim and Kate even Mike their gruff team leader had liked having another women on his team and Kate had enjoyed finally having another women on the team.

"No" Jenny shook her head without moving her eyes from the computer screen in front of her.

"Oh come on, it's a Friday night come out with us" Tony continued.

Kate rolled her eyes from her place at her desk where she was collecting her things, "Leave her Tony, if Jenny doesn't want to go out then let it go, we'll ask Abs if she wants to come" she assured him.

"But why don't you want to come?" Tony asked Jenny, "It's not like you have a boyfriend or husband to be home for" he told her.

"Tony" Tim warned him, why did he always have to open his big fat mouth.

At that Jenny threw a paper ball at the Italian before getting up and storming out of the bullpen.

"Tony" Kate shook her head at him.

"What did I say?" Tony shrugged his shoulders at Kate and Tim who were now both glaring at him.

"Abby said her boyfriends a Marine, in the war" Kate told him before walking off towards the elevator, needing to tell Abby what happened.

Jenny had ran straight down the stairs and off to the car park where she hopped in her car, she wasn't quite sure why she was angry and upset, she did have a boyfriend, one that she loved a lot or at least she thought she did and she wished he could be at home waiting for her but he couldn't he was around the world fighting for his country, with his life on the line.

She sighed when she pulled up to the curb outside her apartment,, she got out and locked her car before running up to her apartment.

As she approached the door to it, she saw a beam of light shining from under the door, now she knew that she had changed the lock and moved the spare key so it couldn't been Dan, but then who could it be.

Trying not to make a sound she pulled out her keys from be her bag and unlocked the door, biting her lips when it made a small click, before pushing the door open.

She then pulled her sig out from the holster on her hip and pointed it around the living space of her apartment but there was no signs of anything.

Jenny noticed the full coffee pot something she was sure she had left empty this morning. A cough came from her bedroom, she turned and raised her gun, then slowly the door opened "Freeze federal agent" she yelled.

Then upon seeing who it is she dropped her gun and ran up to them an put her arms around their shoulders "Jethro" she smiled into the crook of his neck "I've missed you so much" she told him holding him close and letting his sent of sawdust and coffee envelope him.

"I've missed you too Jen" Gibbs loved the feeling of her in his arms again, he'd never felt so safe.

Still in each other's arms they pulled back and smiled at each other, Jenny ran her hands through his damp dark brown hair, obviously he'd had a shower while waiting for her to get home, she then pulled him down for a kiss.

"Not that I don't love that you're here but how are you here?" Jenny asked him, her arms still around his neck.

"Just got some time off" Gibbs told her but Jenny could see that there was something he was hiding.

"Jethro" she pouted at him "You can tell me anything" she told him.

"It doesn't matter" Gibbs told her "Come on" he led her towards the sofa and got her to sit down next to him and he pulled her close to him so he could continue kissing her, he ran her hands up and down her back as she ran her hands down his chiselled chest.

Soon Jenny found herself straddling him on the sofa as they shared sweet and tender kisses.

She pulled away when Gibbs groaned and not in a good way "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"It's nothing" Gibbs assured her.

"It's not nothing" she glared at him.

Gibbs sighed before finally answering "I got shot"

"What" Jenny yelled jumping off of his lap "Where?"

"Leg" Gibbs leant forward and pulled up his trousers and showed her it was all bandaged up.

"Jethro…" She said his name gently running a hand over the white bandage "How did it happen?" she asked him.

"It was an ambush" Gibbs explained not wanting to scare her or give her too much detail.

"When?" she asked him

"A week ago" Gibbs mumbled.

Jenny lightly slapped him on the chest "Why on earth didn't you tell me?" she asked a hint of anger in her voice.

Gibbs leant forward in his seat "I didn't want to worry you" he said brushing a red curl behind her ear.

"You should have told me" She told him and he nodded with a small smile, Jenny sighed before snuggling into his side and resting her head on his chest, taking comfort in hearing his heartbeat as he combed his fingers through her hair.

"How long before you have to go back?" she asked him, not moving from where she rested.

"I'm not going back" Gibbs told her.

This made Jenny sit up straight and look at him "What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I got honourably discharged, the doctors said that my leg would probably keep me from action for the rest of my life" he explained.

Jenny felt a little relieved at this, it meant that he was going to be safe, that they didn't have to be apart as much but she also knew that the marines were his life. "What are you going to do now?" she asked him concern evident in her voice.

"I dunno Jen, I dunno" he mumbled pulling her close and kissing her.

TBC…

Any suggestions? Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**I just want to thank my twin sister Tivafivanatomy for helping me with this and the next couple of chapters of this story, please check out her two Jibbs stories.**

Chapter 11

"So what's he like?" Kate grinned across her coffee cup to the redhead who sat opposite her in the café they along with Abby were taking a break in before continuing shopping.

"Who?" Jenny asked pretending not to know who Kate was asking her about and of course did.

"Oh come on Jenny, tell us about that hunky marine of yours" the brunet shoved her lightly.

"Yeah" Abby nodded franticly as she slurped on a caf-pow from her place beside Kate.

Jenny all of a sudden felt a little like she was being interrogated but decided to shrug the feeling off, "Well, he's injured his leg and so they're not sure if he can go back to active duty, I mean part of me hopes he can't, you know I hate having two people fighting in the war to worry about, but the marines are his life, his family, not to mention he's been so bored at my apartment, I mean it's never looked so clean" she explained.

"Oh" Kate nodded, "What's he like, he have a nice body?" she asked being as blunt as ever.

Jenny blushed just a little "Well I think so, but isn't it all really a matter of opinion?" she commented.

Kate shrugged her shoulders while a grin begin to form on Abby's face "I've seen him" she admitted.

"What" Both Jenny and Kate yelled at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me" Kate jabbed the Goth in the arm.

"I didn't want to embarrass Jenny" Abby explained before looking back to the redhead and smiling.

"When did you see him?" Jenny asked very confused, eyeing the forensic scientist suspiciously.

Abby took a deep breath before explaining "Last week after we had coffee, when I walked out of you apartment building he was coming in"

"And" Kate wiggled her eyebrows at Abby.

"He held the door open for me, I mean who said chivalry was dead" The Goth said before taking a large sip of her caf-pow.

"That's it" the brunet looked at Abby shocked expecting the Goth to say more "You didn't look at his body?" she asked her.

"Well maybe" Abby muttered.

"Spill" Kate grinned at her.

The Goth squealed before saying "He had a really cute butt" she admitted.

All three women laughed "Don't forget that cute butt is mine" Jenny grinned at both of them.

"We have to meet him and I mean more than passing him" Kate told them and they nodded.

Jenny then thought of something "Why don't you guys come over tonight?" she suggested "I mean Jethro won't mind" she assured them.

"Really, great" Abby answered and Kate nodded.

An hour or so later Jenny walked into her apartment, her hands full of bags from shopping "Hey I'm home" she yelled as she dropped the bags by the door then went in search for her boyfriend "I invited Kate and Abb…" Jenny began to explained but then stopped when she saw the duffle bag on the floor, full of Jethro's things.

Gibbs then stepped out of her bedroom, dressed in his marine outfit "Jethro what…" Jenny trailed of her voice wavering with mixed emotions.

He approached Jenny slowly but she stepped back away from him. "I'm sorry Jen" he told her, his eyes deep blue with emotion.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be able to go back" she told him.

"I know, I didn't think I would either" He admitted "But they needed me and my legs fine, I have to go" he told her.

"No you don't" Jenny told him "I thought that this would mean I didn't have to constantly have this sick feeling in my stomach when I think that you could be dieting a million miles away and I wouldn't even know, I mean it's bad enough that I have to worry about my dad, I can't worry about you too Jethro, I need you here, I want you here" she ranted

Gibbs put his hands on her arms and tried to calm her "It's only for a little while, soon their gunna start pulling men back and I'll be home" he promised her.

Jenny shook her head "You can't say that you can't promise that" she told him "Why can't you stay?"

"I love the marines Jen, their my life" he told her.

"More than you love me?" Jenny asked him, her voice rising

"I never said that Jen" he told her.

"And what about a life that you could have with me, we might never get that if you go"

"I have a duty to protect my country" Gibbs reminded her, it may have been one of the reasons she'd fallen in love with him, but right now she didn't like that excuse.

"Fine" she yelled at him before closing her eyes and taking a breath to calm herself.

"I have to go" he told her before going over to where she stood with her eyes closed and kissed her gently on the forehead and let his lips linger there for a moment "I do love you Jen" he admitted in a sweet whisper before heading to the door.

"Semper-fi" Jenny mumbled back to him before he walked out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

Jenny just went over to her drinks cabinet and picked up the bottle of bourbon before sitting on the sofa and taking a large gulp straight from the bottle.

And that was how Kate and Abby found her two hours later only this time the bottle of bourbon was only half full.

….

After there being no answer at the door Abby had found the spare key by the plant pot and unlocked the door.

Both friends were then met with the sight of a teary eyed and slightly tipsy Jenny, curled up on the sofa, wearing one of what they presumed was Gibbs' old marine Corp t-shirts.

"What happened?" Kate as both she and Abby went to Jenny's side and hugged their friend.

"Jethro had to go" she mumbled with a slight sob.

"I'll open the wine" Kate suggested getting up to her feet before heading to the kitchen, while Abby pulled Jenny close in a hug.

And the rest of the evening was a blur of laughing and drinking.

….

Jenny woke the next morning laying on her sofa, she'd been startled awake by a loud banging.

Her hand went straight to her head to stop the pain from the hangover that was setting in, then the banging came again, she soon realised it was someone knocking at the door.

Standing up Jenny found that Abby was laying asleep on the living room floor and then looked over to the arm chair where she found Kate curled up with her feet over the arm.

The knocking came again, "Just a minute" Jenny yelled to the impatient person behind the door as she tried not to tread on Abby on her way to the door.

Finally she got there and pulled the door open, she was met with a sight she never ever wanted to see, it was a member of the armed forces.

"You need to get to Bethesda naval hospital right away" he told her with a solemn look in his eyes and facial features.

**TBC….**

**So which of her marines is it?**

**Please review, also any of you know how I can bring Ziva into the story?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jenny's heart was beating so fast in her chest, she thought it would burst or she would have a heart attack "Ok" Jenny nodded slowly, there was a lost look in her eyes.

"I can take you" the officer informed her.

"Thank you" Jenny nodded "I'm just going to get some stuff" she mumbled before shutting the door and then turning to her friends who were still passed out on the floor. "Abs, Kate wake up" she spoke, her voice shaking just a little, she had to compose herself.

"You have no forensic evidence linking me to the case" Abby yelled sitting up straight from her place on the floor, meanwhile Kate sat up and looked at Jenny.

"You ok?" She asked Jenny seeing how the redhead looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Either Jethro or my dad's in bad shape at Bethesda I need to go" she informed Kate as she began to grab keys and her coat and then tried to slip on shoes.

"I'll give you a lift" Abby said as she sat up and tried to get up, but her head hurt too much.

"No it's fine" Jenny sniffed before taking a breath as she slipped her coat on.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked as she made her way over to the redhead while trying to stay up straight.

Jenny nodded "I'll call you when I know more, um coffee" she pointed to the pot in the kitchen "Lock the door when you leave"

Kate and Abby both nodded to her before giving the redhead a quick hug.

Jenny then ran out of the door and followed the member of armed forces to the car that he had waiting.

She took a moment to herself to close her eyes, she couldn't believe this was happening to her, it was everything she had feared, she wasn't sure who it was, her father or boyfriend, Jasper or Jethro, either way she'd left it bad with them both and that made her even more sick to her stomach, she didn't want something to happen to them and the last thing she had said to them would have been horrible.

"We're almost there Ma'me" the driver told her.

"Thanks" Jenny gave them a weak smile as he drove into the Bethesda hospital car park area, soon the car came to a holt and the man let her out.

Jenny then followed him to the reception desk and watched as the nurse directed them, as they walked the soldier turned to Jenny "They say he's stable for now, but sleeping and they'll know more when he wakes up"

Half of her wanted to ask who was the 'he' he was talking about but then that would be weird and she didn't want to feel stupid.

"He's in there" the soldier opened the door "I'll be here to get a doctor if you need anything" he assured her.

Jenny nodded before walking into the room and walking over to the bed where the man lay, her hand went straight to her mouth to stop the gasp that escaped her mouth.

"Oh Dad" Jenny closed her eyes, in the bed lay her father, she had never seen him so weak, so frail.

She pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat down and grabbed his hand "I'm here it's me Jenny" she told him, hoping he could hear her.

Looking at him in the dim hospital lights she noticed how old he looked, it hit her how much she needed to see him more, spend more time with him, how she needed to be closer to him, it showed her how much time had flyed by before her eyes.

Jenny squeezed her father's hand as she replayed their last conversation in her head,

"_Out of all the men on the planet, you chose him….I've heard things about him, he has a reputation of being rude, reckless and unapproachable"_

_"I don't care what you think, I'm twenty five, I don't live with you, I think it's fair to say that it is way passed the time that I need your approval for my boyfriends, now unless you are going to change your opinion I suggest you get the hell out of my apartment"_

She wished she could go back to that time and put her lip over her head and swallow it before she said the words she was regretting right now.

Glancing at Jasper again Jenny saw how frail and weak he looked, _weak_ he'd never been weak to her, her father had always been strong and brave, unlike all the other fathers at her school Jasper didn't sit behind a desk or work in the city, she'd been proud to say that he was fighting for their country.

He would come home after tacking a bullet and even then he was strong, he didn't show her how much pain he was in, he still carried her from the tree she had been climbing in in the front garden through the front door. Even when her mother had passed away Jenny had never seen her father cry, he'd held her when she'd cried but never in front of her had he shed a tear, he was always brave for her, now it was her turn to be brave for him.

Jenny pressed a kiss to her father's hand "I'll look after you" she promised knowing after he pulled through this, whatever it was that he would need to have someone to stay with him until he was back on his feet and that it wouldn't be fair to push him on Noemi and leave it all up to her.

The door to the hospital room opened making Jenny look up, it was the exact person she wanted to see and gave them a weak smile as they came towards her, she got up and met them half way.

"Oh Jethro" she mumbled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"It's ok Jen" he promised her, he'd been just about to step on the plane to go back to Afghanistan when he'd heard the news about Shepard and then left, getting on the first taxi he saw that would take him to the hospital.

Jenny felt better being in the arms of the man she loved, knowing that he was ok, that she didn't have to worry about him being hurt, "I'm so sorry" she told him referring to their last conversation.

Gibbs held her close "You don't have to apologise", knowing she would need him in the hours and days to come.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like, I'm not sure what's going to happen to Jasper, I have two scenarios in mind so it might take me a while to update.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jenny woke the next morning, the smell of the hospital disinfectant filling her nostrils, fluttering her eyes open to see her father still laying still and pale in the bed.

So it hadn't been a nightmare like she had hopped, the only good thing about this situation was that Jethro really was home, he really was there with her, to help her in her time of need.

She stood up for a moment and stretched, both she and Jethro had slept on plastic chairs the whole night, she clicked her neck and felt a lot better.

The redhead looked around and saw that Jethro wasn't here, it concerned her for a moment but then she thought he would be back soon.

She walked over to her father and placed a hand on his forehead, she still hadn't been informed of what had happened, so she had no idea how serious his condition was or what the repercussions of it would be.

But she was happy to note that Jasper had more colour in his cheeks, it gave her a little sign of hope that he may wake up soon, she pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning around and going to look out of the window, wrapping her arms around herself, the sky was grey, the clouds blocking the sun's rays, the weather matched her mood.

"Hey"

Jenny turned to find Gibbs walking into the hospital room with two cups of coffee in his hands, now changed from his marine uniform to a pair of jeans and red hoodie.

"Hi" she gave him a weak smile, so glad that he was there, someone she could lean on, someone to keep her grounded.

"Coffee" He handed her one of the Styrofoam cups, Jenny smiled at him before taking it before taking a sip to wake her up, it wasn't the best coffee in the world but she would live.

"Thank you" she told him, moving to stand in front of you.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "It's just coffee" he smiled at her.

Jenny gave him a small smile before shaking her head "I mean for coming you, for being here, I mean you didn't have to but I'm glad you did" she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, her hands went straight to his chest.

"Of course I was going to come, I love you Jen" he told her, loving to see how her face lit up at his words.

He'd said those three words to her, the three magical words from the most amazing man in the world "I love you too" she informed him before pulling him down for a kiss, her hands running through his brown locks.

"Oh, we'll come back later" Jenny's eyes shot open at the sound of a very familiar voice, She broke the kiss with Jethro before looking over his shoulder to find Kate and Abby standing in the door way.

Both with grins on their faces, Abby recognised the cute but and knew who the man that was sucking Jenny's face was.

"Jethro" Jenny said as he turned to face the two women "These are my friends Abby and Kate, they work at NCIS too, though I've known Abby since school" she explained.

"Hi" Gibbs smiled at them, hoping he wasn't blushing.

Both Kate and Abby smiled back and nodded, "How's your dad?" Kate asked looking over to the older man in the bed that she presumed was Jenny's dad although they had never met.

"I don't know" Jenny admitted with a shrug of her shoulders "The doctors said that he was stable, they haven't told me what happened yet or what is wrong with him" she said walking over to her father's bed side.

Gibbs put a gentle hand on his girlfriend's arm "Why don't I go talk to a doctor or something and see what's going on?" he suggested.

"That would be great" Jenny grinned at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Gibbs smiled at Kate and Abby as he walked out of the room, aware that their eyes were all on him.

Once they knew Gibbs was out of ear shot Abby and Kate turned to Jenny and grinned "Looks like all the problems are resolved" Kate told her.

"I take it, he didn't go back then" Abby said with a grin.

Jenny nodded "He heard that Dad was in hospital and didn't get on the plane and came straight here" she explained.

"So the kissing when we walked in?" Kate asked.

The redhead smiled, I mean she really smiled "He told me he loved me".

Abby hugged Jenny excitedly "He's prefect" she squealed, she nodded in agreement.

Kate nodded in agreement also "He does sound pretty great and is very handsome"

"And mine" Jenny reminded them both "Thanks for coming guys" she smiled at them.

"Hey, you'd do it for us" Abby told her and they agreed, Jenny felt better immediately, she not only had a man that loved her and she him but also had great friends that should could always rely on.

Moments later Gibbs arrived back with a doctor at his side "Sorry we hadn't got to you sooner Ms Shepard, we had a very busy night" the tall slim man apologised.

Meanwhile Gibbs came to Jenny's side and took her hand in his and squeezed it lovingly while Abby and Kate stood the other side of Jenny.

"It's ok doctor" Jenny gave him a nod.

"Well, I'll just get down right to it" the doctor informed her "From what I've been told Colonel Shepard was involved in an explosion of some sort, which led to shrapnel being lodged into his back, we've removed what we could, but the problem is that his spinal cord could have been damaged, he could be paralysed but we won't know until your father wakes up and tells us if he can feel his legs" he explained in one big fowl swoop.

Jenny took a breath and closed her eyes for a moment, just to take in what she had just been told, her father could be in a wheel chair or he could be ok, "When will he potentially wake up?" she asked, her voice wavering just a little with emotion.

"Soon, sometime in the next twelve to twenty four hours, when he does, hit the red button above his bed and a nurse will come, tell her to page me" he told her before walking out.

Gibbs nodded before turning to Jenny and pulling her in for a hug.

TBC…

**Please review. **

**Should Jasper be in a wheelchair or not?**

**If you guys could get me to 100 reviews it would means so much**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jasper woke slowly, his eyes felt heavy and he felt tired and limp. Trying as hard as he could, he forced his eyes open with a slight grunt.

"Dad" he heard a familiar voice before someone squeeze his hand.

"Jenny" he mumbled, his voice hoarse as he finally opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was the white tiled ceiling above him, where the hell was he? He should be in a dessert dying, what was going on.

The older man turned his head, cringing when his neck ached, how long had he been laying like that? When he'd turned he smiled at the sight of his daughter at his side.

Noticing he was in some sort of pain Jenny had been at his side in an instant, trying to comfort him and make him aware he wasn't alone.

Kate and Abby had gone home an hour ago after Jenny had more or less had to push them out of the hospital room that they'd already spent most of their day in, she knew they were there to support her and she'd loved that fact but she felt guilty and wanted them to go and live, with the promise she would call them with any or all update.

"Where am I?" Jasper asked her as she gave him a comforting smile.

"At Bethesda, D.C" she informed him.

"How did I get here?" Jasper asked his daughter.

"I'm not sure" she admitted, "The doctor should be able to tell you" Jenny smiled at him.

Just as she'd mentioned the doctor, Gibbs walked into the hospital room "The nurse said that the doc would be here as soon as possible" he informed the redhead.

"Thank you" Jenny smiled at him, the minute they had noticed Jasper beginning to wake, he'd been out of the door to get a doctor. Just another reason Jenny was so glad he was here.

"Gibbs" Jasper grumbled, great why was he there, it was then he noticed the glint in Gibbs' eyes, he was looking at Jenny with love, he was in love with his daughter, that's why he was here.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Jasper as he came to stand beside Jenny, something he'd been doing a lot recently and she was beginning to get used to know he was by her side whenever she need him.

"I've been better" Jasper grumbled as Gibbs had expected him too.

The doctor soon entered "It's good to see you awake Coronel Shepard" he said with a small smile, looking up from his chart to his patient. "I'll just get right into it" he suggested and everyone in the room nodded "Shrapnel got lodged into your back, near your nervous system, now we removed most of it, the only real problem we have is if you can feel your legs?" he asked.

Jasper closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, Jenny felt Jethro grab her hand and squeeze it hard, it made her feel a little bit more at ease, and hopeful for the best.

They watched the older man's legs, all felt a sigh of relief when they saw his leg move, "I can feel them" Jasper said with relief showing in his voice and features.

"That's very good" the doctor informed them "Now you'll need to still undergo physiotherapy to make sure you have full movement and strength in your legs, so you'll be on crutches for a while" the doctor explained before turning to Jenny and Gibbs.

"We also suggest that the stays with someone or someone stays with him for the next couple of weeks" he informed them.

"I'll stay with him" Jenny assured the doctor before Jasper could protest.

"Well then, we will talk about when you can go home tomorrow" the doctor informed Jasper before walking out to check on his other patients.

"Jennifer" Jasper looked to his daughter as she fluffed his pillows and helped him sit up.

Jenny knew what was coming, whenever he called her Jennifer it meant a serious talk, which was the main reason she hated it when other people called her it.

"What?" she asked him, knowing she was about to get an earful.

"You're not coming to look after me" Jasper told her, grabbing her hand to stop her from pulling his blanket up around him, like he was some child.

"Well someone has to" Jenny reminded him before taking a step back from her father in the hospital bed, meanwhile Gibbs just stood in the corner, trying not to get in the way.

"Noemi…." Jasper began but Jenny cut him off.

"Is a housekeeper, you pay her to clean and cook, not stay all day and pander to your every need" she told him.

"And you are?" Jasper asked her.

"Your my father" Jenny began "It's my job to look after you, just like you did to me when I was sick as a kid" she suggested.

Jasper gave in as he usually did when it came to his daughter, she had her mother's stubbornness, something he'd hopped she wouldn't develop in her adult life after being such a gentle care free child, but then she'd hit puberty and the more stubborn she had become and now it made him feel a little proud that she could stand her ground to get what she wanted, something he'd loved about her mother.

"Fine" he pretended to grumble "But only for a week" he tried to compromise.

"Deal" Jenny smiled at her father before pressing a kiss to his forehead, she smiled before saying "I need coffee, dad can I get you anything?" she asked him.

"Water" Jasper replied, the redhead just turned to Jethro and he gave her a small nod, she already knowing to get him coffee without him even having to say anything.

Soon Jasper and Jethro found themselves alone for the first time, both not sure what to say and it was becoming a little uncomfortable.

"Look after her"

Gibbs looked at Jasper, surprised the older man had even spoken to him.

Jasper made his eyes meet Gibbs' "Look after Jenny, she puts on a brave face but she'll need someone later on to keep her grounded, to hold her" he explained.

Gibbs nodded "I love you daughter sir, of course I'll look after her" he stated.

Jasper nodded as he closed his eyes all of a sudden feeling tired, maybe the marine wasn't as bad as he thought he was, he thought with a slight smile.

TBC…

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jasper had now been released from the hospital for almost three weeks, and in that time just like she'd promised Jenny had been there to pander to his every need and Gibbs had been there as much as he could.

The older Shepard couldn't help but feel guilty, he was keeping his daughter from her work, from spending time with her boyfriend, from her life, he felt like he was a burden to her, and no matter how many times she'd assured him otherwise he still felt that way.

As he walked down the stairs one morning, now using his walking stick rather than crutches to help him walk, he breathed in to smell coffee, very strong coffee, something Noemi never made so it made him aware that his daughter was still here.

And just as he thought, there she stood in his kitchen making him breakfast "What are you doing here Jennifer?" he asked her making the redhead turn around to face him.

"Good morning" she smiled at her father sweetly before reaching over to give him a kiss on the cheek before turning back to the pan of eggs she was scrambling.

"Morning" he mumbled, his eyes narrowing at her as she had avoided answering his question.

"Sit down" she told him before turning to pour him some coffee before putting it in front of him where he sat at the table.

"Jennifer, I thought we decided you would go back to work" Jasper reminded her.

Jenny shook her head "No you suggested that I go back to work this week" she told him before putting the eggs on a plate and then put it down in front of him.

"And you decided not to listen to me" Jasper grumbled as he began to eat his breakfast.

"I'm not a child dad, I can make my own decisions, Mike's fine with me taking another week off, I'm needed more here than I am needed at work" Jenny informed her father.

"No" Jasper shook his head "I'm fine" he assured her, "I made it down the stairs this morning with no one's help" he informed her, Jenny just shook her head as she sat opposite her father at the small round kitchen table.

"So, Noemi's got the whole of this week off so you'll need me to cook and clean for you" she informed him.

Jasper sighed, why did his daughter have to inherit her mother's stubbornness, "Will you at least go home for a couple of hours today, Just have some time to yourself, go shopping, meet some friends or something?" he asked her.

"But your going to need me here" Jenny informed her father.

"I'm going to catch up on my reading for most of the day, so I'll be in my study, I wont need anything I promise" he told her.

Jenny eyed her father for a moment before nodding "You'll call me if you need me at all?" she asked him.

"I promise" Jasper informed her, hoping she would take the break he was offering her.

"Okay" Jenny got up from her place across the table and grabbed her coat and keys "I'll see you at lunch" she informed him before giving him a loving kiss on the cheek, "Call me if you need anything" she stressed to him.

"I will" Jasper got up from his place at the table before he followed her to the study, hobbling with his walking stick for support. "Relax" he told his daughter.

"I'll try" Jenny smiled to him before leaving the George town house she had grown up in and walked to her car, almost a little happy to get back to her apartment, to have time to herself, to get some more clothes.

…

Twenty minutes later she walked into her apartment, a place she hadn't seen very much in the three weeks she had been looking after her father.

She walked in a stopped dead in her tracks, her apartment was clean and tidy, even for her it was clean, she'd left in a hurry and so hadn't cared if she left it all a mess, but now it was clean, I mean Jethro was living here but she expected him to not care, to be messy, what the hell had happened here.

Gibbs walked out of her bedroom "Hey" he smiled, surprised to see his girlfriend, he walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips, to which Jenny responded with a smile against his lips.

"Did you know I was coming?" Jenny asked him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hers went around his neck.

"No" Gibbs shook his head.

"So why is it clean?" she asked looking around the room that they stood in the middle of.

Gibbs chuckled before answering "Needed to be done" he shrugged his shoulders "Plus I thought it would be a weight off your shoulders knowing you didn't have to deal with it" he added.

Jenny smiled at him, he really was perfect "I love you" she informed him.

"I love you too" he said before kissing her again, "Why don't you have a bath or something to relax and later I'll go back with you to Jaspers and we can take lunch, and I'll help anyway I can" he suggested.

The redhead nodded "that would be nice" she informed him before pressing him another kiss before grinning at him as an idea hit her "Or I have another way I can relax" she raised an eyebrow at him before pulling him to the bedroom.

….

At around lunch time Jasper heard the front door of the George town house open "Dad where back" he heard his daughter yell through the house as she took off her coat, he got up from his chair to meet her in the hallway.

As he had suspected the 'we' meant that Jethro had come with him.

"We bought lunch" Jenny held up the take out bag as Jasper nodded to her before turning to Jethro and nodding as a greeting to the fellow marine.

Thirty minutes they sat in the living room, their empty Chinese cartons on the coffee table, Jasper sat in an arm chair and watched as her daughter and Jethro sat close together on the sofa, she rested into his side, while his arm wrapped around her shoulder, running a hand up and down her arm.

"I think I'm going to finish my reading" Jasper informed his company before getting up, Jenny was about to get up and help him but he put a hand up telling her that he was okay, before leaving to his study.

Moments after he had sat down in one of his large leather chairs, someone knocked on Jasper's study door. "Come in" he called.

He'd expected to find Jenny but instead found Jethro coming to talk to him "Did Jennifer send you in?" he asked the younger man.

"No" Gibbs shook his head "She just got a phone call, I wanted talk to you in private about something" he informed him.

"Okay" Jasper nodded "Please sit" he said motioning to the leather chair opposite him.

Gibbs nodded before taking the chair, sitting on the edge his almost nervousness showing, "I want to ask for your permission to ask Jenny to marry me"

Jasper wasn't surprised, he knew that this marine loved his daughter very much and he knew that she loved him too, he'd known from the moment that Jenny had come to him after being saved by Gibbs in the explosion that his daughter had fallen in love fast.

"Well, it's very hmmmm good of you to ask" he mumbled.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "I'm a traditional guy sir"

Jasper nodded "Well I want Jennifer to be happy and I think that you make her happy, I trust you to keep her safe"

"As long as she'll let me" Gibbs said with a smile.

The older nodded knowing his daughter could be stubborn, maybe he knew more than Gibbs did, he then got up to his feet and walked over to his desk where he unlocked a draw and opened it and lifted out a blue velvet box and handed it to Gibbs.

"It was her mother's engagement ring, I think she would want Jenny to have it" Jasper explained as Gibbs opened the box to reveal and elegant diamond engagement ring.

"Thank you" Gibbs was a little taken back, he hadn't got a ring yet, hadn't had a chance, Jasper giving him the ring meant that the older man had such confidence that she would say yes.

All of a sudden the study door opened and Jenny popped her head around the door "Hey what's going on?" she asked them both ,concerned as to why they would be in the same room together.

"Nothing" Both Jasper and Gibbs smiled at her innocently.

Jenny rolled her eyes, knowing they were up to something but didn't have the energy to dig for more information.

TBC…

**Any proposal suggestions because I am stumped.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had now been almost three months since Jasper's accident, since Jenny had vowed to look after him, since Gibbs had asked Jasper if he could have his blessing to ask Jenny to marry him and no he hadn't asked her yet.

At the end of the first month of recovery Jasper was walking around and doing things on his own, so he'd had to persuade Jenny that he was well enough for her to leave yet the redhead had been her stubborn usual self and said no.

Not even the written confirmation of his health from his doctor had assured Jenny he was okay, in the end Jasper got Gibbs to talk to his daughter, knowing that Jenny would listen to her boyfriend and as he'd suspected it had worked but Jenny still was calling her father all the time and was always talking to Noemi.

Also a month ago Kate had informed the team that she had been offered to a job with the secret service to guard the president, everyone had been very impressed but also sad to see her go, especially Abby and Jenny were a little upset to be losing their friend.

And not long after Kate had announced she was leaving Mike had told them that he would be retiring, apparently he had a shack on a secluded beach in Mexico. Everyone was now wondering who the new members of the team would be and who would be the new team leader.

So to say goodbye to their two team members the team all arranged to meet at the local bar for drinks

They all sat around a table when Jenny walked in having dragged Gibbs with her, he not having done anything but sitting around in her apartment, trying to figure out the right job for him while also helping Jenny with Jasper or cleaning her apartment, not that she minded but Jenny decided he needed to get out.

"Hey guys" Jenny greeted her team, while Tony motioned for two more beers.

"You look great Jenny" Abby grinned at the redhead from her place beside McGee, she then saw that Gibbs was with her "Jethro" she squealed at him.

"Abby" he smiled as he sat down next to Jenny, their hands entwined under the table.

"So boss" Tony turned to Mike who was taking a swig of his beer, "Who's gunna be the team leader?" he asked, wanting to be it himself and knowing that he and the others had bets on who it would be so he could potentially get money from the older man's answer.

Mike shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I better tell you" he grumbled, the new team leader would be taking the roll first thing on Monday.

"Yeah" Tony nodded, getting a little impatient.

"Shepard" Mike answered shooting the redhead a look.

"What?" Jenny asked almost spitting out her drink, meanwhile Tony looked a little disappointed "But I only just got to the team" she shook her head, she'd expected it to be Tony or Tim, not her.

"I spoke to the director and we both agree, you'd be best" Mike shrugged his shoulder, both he and Tom had seen Jenny's potential and knew she would go far and they only way she could do that would be moving up in the NCIS world. "He'll want to see you first thing Monday"

"Okay" Jenny nodded slowly, still really really confused but also a little happy that they thought so much of her.

"Well let's have a toast" Tim suggested "A toast to Mike, Kate and Jenny and their new futures" he raised his beer as everyone else did.

"To Mike, Kate and Jenny" everyone cheers'd before taking swigs of their drinks.

…..

Monday morning Gibbs woke in the bed he was sharing with Jenny, he rolled over in the double bed, expecting to reach out and pull Jenny to him but instead found a cold side of the bed.

"Over here marine" Gibbs sat up in the bed and found Jenny standing at the end of the bed, in the sleep trousers and NCIS t-shirt she'd fallen asleep last night, holding two outfits in her hands.

He sat up more, picking up her usual pillow and slipping it behind his head so he could lean comfortably against the headboard, "What's up?" he asked her in concern.

"What outfit says 'Boss'?" she asked him, holding up a black pencil skirt with a white button up blouse and then black trousers and a blue blouse and brown leather belt.

"Uhm" Gibbs ran his hand down his face, it was far too early in the morning for her to ask him fashion choices. "The second one" Gibbs told her, just guessing.

"Thank you" Jenny smiled at him before going over to him and pressing a quick kiss to his lips before running off to the bathroom to get ready for the day, her first day as the leader of the MCRT.

Later Gibbs had got out of bed and slipped out to the kitchen and was pouring himself and Jenny some coffee when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"I didn't get to say good morning" Jenny mumbled into his neck, Gibbs put the mugs on the counter and turned around to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in for a kiss.

"Morning" Gibbs grinned at her when they parted, he really did love her and he could tell she loved him too.

Jenny reached behind him and picked up a cup of coffee before taking a large gulp then looked at her watch "I have to go" she realised before putting the coffee down and giving him a fleeting kiss "See you later" she called over her shoulder as she grabbed her hand bag and jacket before walking out. Leaving Gibbs leaning against the counter with a smile on his face.

….

The minute Jenny stepped off of the elevator the sound of Tony's voice reached her ears.

"Okay let me re phrase that…what the hell are you doing here?" Jenny found Tony glaring at a middle eastern women who sat in his chair.

"DiNozzo that's no way to talk to guests" Jenny scolded him as she rounded the corner of the bullpen and thought for a moment if she should sit at Mike's old desk, deciding against it she just put her bag on her normal desk.

The mystery women then got up from Tony's chair and walked over to the redhead "You are agent Shepard?" she asked her Israeli accent thick.

"I am and you are?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow.

"You have not been informed?" the Israeli women watched as Jenny shook her head "I'm one of the new members to your team, Officer David" she informed the redhead.

Jenny nodded "Well then Welcome Officer David" the redhead held out her hand which Ziva shook.

"You can all me Ziva" Ziva smiled at the redhead, getting a friendly vibe from her.

"Jenny" she smiled just as her desk phone rand "Shepard" she answered it, putting on a professional voice "Okay, I'll be up in a minute" she answered before putting the phone down.

"Tim" she turned to McGee "Can you set Ziva up at her desk, get her computer stuff sorted?" Jenny asked the very person who'd done it all for her.

"Sure thing boss" He replied before showing Ziva over to what was Kate's desk.

"Don't call me Boss" Jenny called over her shoulder as she made her way to the director's office.

"Ah Agents Shepard" Tom Morrow greeted her.

"Sir" she smiled at him as she walked into his office.

"I see Office David arrived early" he informed her.

"She did" Jenny nodded.

Tom nodded before explaining "She's a Mossed liaison" that shocked Jenny "And the daughter of their deputy director, we are very lucky to have her" he informed her "I trust you and your team will take good care of her"

"Agent McGee is setting up her computer as we speak" Jenny informed him, looking forward to seeing how Ziva and Tony would get on after noticing a little spark between them when she had walked in.

"That's good" Tom nodded as he walked around his desk "Now I know you've had a lot of changes this morning but your still a man down, so I want you to meet the next new member to your team" he informed her.

"Okay" Jenny nodded, her head still spinning from everything, she turned around to rake a quick look out the window down and the harbour.

"I think you'll like him, he's recently left the marines" Tom informed her almost excitedly as he hit the intercom button "Can you send him in?" he asked his secretary.

Moments later the door opened and someone walked into the office "Agent Shepard, meet Leroy Jethro Gibbs the new member of your team".

At this Jenny turned around as fast as she could and almost burst out laughing, in front of her stood her marine, her boyfriend, her Leroy Jethro Gibbs, dressed in a suit grey suit trousers and jacket but a red polo shirt with the top of his white vest showing at the top, to her he looked _good_.

"I believe you know each other?" Tom said "I mean he saved you all those months back?" he asked Jenny.

"Yes sir he did" she nodded to him "It's great to you see you again Gibbs" she held out her hand for Gibbs to shake which he did.

"Same here" Gibbs mumbled, his eyes not leaving his redhead girlfriend, who was now his boss.

"Well I'm sure you'll all make a great team" Tom nodded as Jenny and Gibbs began to leave the office "Oh wait" both agents turned to face the director "And keep it out of the office".

"Of course" Jenny nodded before they both walked out of the office.

"Well well well" Jenny turned to Gibbs and grinned "Looks like you couldn't get enough of me"

Gibbs shrugged his shoulder at her "Eh can you blame me?" he asked her, Jenny just hit him lightly in the chest before walking off in front of him.

He admired her from behind as she walked in front of him "Welcome to the team probie" she grinned at him as they walked into the bullpen and Gibbs hoped to God that 'probie' wouldn't stick.

TBC….

**Still stuck on the proposal so suggestions still wanted.**

**Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to thank Hslacer for giving me this idea and for always coming up with great ideas for my stories such as the Jibbs wedding in My Kind Of Love.**

Chapter 17

Leroy Jethro Gibbs should have known working with his girlfriend, his girlfriend being his boss would come with its challenges but he'd been too blinded by a haze of excitement and love at the time he'd decided to accept the offer that mike had given him after finding out that the ex-marine was looking for a job.

The first couple of months had been fine, everyone had been very accepting and very welcoming him to the team, especially Abby.

As expected Tony had been a little annoyed and cold to Jenny at first, not having expecting her to be picked over him to carry on from Mike, it had made Gibbs want to punch him for being so childish and horrible to Jenny but the redhead had assured him Tony would get over it soon.

Ziva had been a lovely distraction for Tony, she was an exotic mystery he just wanted to discover and unlike Kate she gave him as good as he gave her, there had been many times when Gibbs had walked into the bullpen to find Tony and Ziva just staring at each other, neither blinking or moving their gaze to acknowledge his presence.

But it really wasn't until now he realised what one of the biggest challenges was going to be. They'd had a long and hard case, it had finally ended after four days, but now how he'd wanted.

Tim and Jenny had gone to get a suspect to question, when they'd come back, they had no suspect.

"What happened?" Tony asked, looking at his team mates with concern but also confusion.

"Oh can't you see him Tony, he's right behind McGee" Jenny answered him sarcastically as she made her way over to her desk.

"He's with Ducky" Tim told him hoping that he would get the message.

"Why is he with Ducky, shouldn't he be in interrogation?" Ziva asked very confused from her desk.

"He means he's dead" Tony practically growled at her, Ziva just scowled at him before grabbing a paper clip and flipping it in her hand, reminding the Italian that she could kill him eighteen different ways with a single paper clip.

"How did it happen?" Gibbs asked from his place behind his desk, the one that used to be Mike's.

Jenny sighed as she plopped herself down in her chair, sighing, before she spun in her chair to face him, "McGee took the front while I surprised the guy around back" Jenny explained "He got away from me and Tim managed to take him down" she said finally before turning to the rest of her team "You guys go for home, paperwork can wait until Monday" she informed them.

Ten minutes later everyone apart from Jenny and Gibbs had left, she was packing up her stuff when she felt Gibbs wrap his arms around her waist.

"You ready to go?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

"Uhuh" Jenny sighed, trying not to show him how much the suspect had actually hurt her.

He watched as she made her way to the elevator with a slight limp but tried her best not to show it and so he decided not to mention it, although he wanted to. In silence the happy couple made their way to the car park and to his car.

As they drove Gibbs noticed how Jenny was slouched in the passenger seat, her eyes closed, when they stopped at a red light, he took a moment to really look at her, it was then that he noticed her jacket was covered in mud, her cheek was red and grazed and her eye looked like it was about to bruise.

"I'm fine" Jenny grumbled to him, letting him know he'd been caught.

"I didn't say anything" Gibbs told her as the lights changed and he continued driving.

Jenny's eyes fluttered open and she shook her head at him "You didn't need to, I could feel your eyes on me" she informed him.

Gibbs decided not to say anything, he just kept his eyes on the road and kept on driving until they reached her or what had now been mutually decided to be their apartment.

Once inside he watched as Jenny slipped off her jacket , that's when he saw the bruise marks on her arms, now that hurt him, if McGee hadn't already killed the guy, he would have walked out then to do the same, how dare some dirty, sick, SOB touch Jenny let alone hurt her in such a way.

"Sit down, I'll get you some coffee" Gibbs told her as he headed to the kitchen, Jenny turned to him and glared.

"I can get my own coffee" she informed him, limping past him to where the coffee pot stood.

Gibbs ran a hand down his face, why did she have to be so damn stubborn "Yeah but your hurt, you need to rest" he informed her taking the coffee pot from her hand.

Jenny continued to glare at him "I'm fine" she told him once again but this time through gritted teeth.

He shook his head "No you're not"

"Yes I am" she told him, really trying not to show him how much her ankle really was hurting her. The suspect had grabbed her by the arms and thrown her to the ground also making her twist her ankle, she'd been too weak to fight him off, she was supposed to be an independent women, that was why she was getting a little touchy about Gibbs looking after her, even though deep down she could kind of see why he was and almost wanted him too.

"Jen, just…." He began but she cut him off, her hands going straight to her hips.

"I already told you I'm fine, God why won't you trust me when I say I'm fine, I would know If I'm okay and so if I say I'm fine then I'm fine" she began to ramble.

"I do trust you" Gibbs mumbled, knowing she wouldn't really listen to him.

"But you don't" Jenny told him as she moved from the kitchen to the living area, limping because of her twisted ankle. "If you don't trust me how can we work?" she asked him "how can we work at NCIS or home for that matter if you do not trust me?" she continued.

"I do trust you" he told her again but it didn't stop her talking.

"That's another thing, I'm _your boss_ at work, that means you listen to me, you follow my lead at work, lately you've not been listening to me or you've been showing me up in front of suspects and witnesses, I've been letting it slide, but on the job we have to be professional" she told him.

"Jen I didn't…"

"I know but you just have to listen, at home you can ignore me all you like and we can do whatever you want" she told him "I love you Jethro, I really do and I trust you so much but that has to go two ways at work and home otherwise, us, me and you isn't going to work"

"Jen…" he tried to get her attention again but she still continued to talk.

"I want this to work, I mean, we've been through so much and you were amazing with looking after dad and then when Mike and Kate…."

"Marry me?"

Jenny stopped and turned to Gibbs "What?" she asked, wondering if she'd heard him correctly.

"Marry me Jen?"

Her heart began to beat a mile a minute, she hadn't ever been asked this before, I mean unless you count Danny's pathetic proposal, but now she knew this was real, her chest almost hurt, her heart was beating so fast. "Are…Am I...Do….uh" she couldn't even form a sentence she was so shocked.

Gibbs smiled at her before pulling the ring out of his trouser pocket, the very ring that Jasper had given him, the ring that had been Jenny's mother's engagement ring, the ring he'd had in his pocket until he could pluck up the courage or figure out a way to actually ask her.

"Jenny, will you Marry me?" he asked her holding the ring up.

Jenny didn't even need to think, "Of course I will" she told him as he slipped the ring onto her finger and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her _fiancé _ in for a kiss, when they broke apart she looked at the ring , "My mother's ring" she gasped.

"Your father said she would have wanted you to have it" Gibbs told her as he held her close to him, vowing to never let her go.

"He gave it to you?" she asked Gibbs slightly surprised, her father had never been good at letting anything of her mother's go, especially not something this special.

"Yeah, when I asked for his permission to marry you" Gibbs told her.

"Very traditional of you Jethro" Jenny smiled at him as her hands ran through his short brown hair.

"Eh, I'm a traditional guy" he told her before pulling her down for another kiss.

TBC…

**Hope you like, I'm not really sure what to do next, any suggestions? Epilogue, or should I do a little more?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jenny woke the next morning, feeling happy, more happy than she had been in years.

Rolling over, her eyes fluttered open and a grin spread across her face, beside her lay her future husband.

The covers lay just above his waste, his hand stretched out for her, his head buried deep into his pillow.

She lay her head back down on the pillow beside his, she loved watching him sleep, he always looked so at peace like he hadn't seen the horrors of war, like he'd never been hurt, he looked content with the world and she liked to think that she may and she liked to think that she may have had a small part in it.

In his sleep Gibbs reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him while he buried his nose in her hair.

Being his arms made Jenny feel more safe and secure than anything else could, even sleeping with a gun under her pillow couldn't even compare.

She couldn't believe they were engaged. If someone had told her that a potential near death experience would bring her her soul mate she would have laughed in her face.

With a content sigh Jenny lifted her left hand and admired how her mother's ring looked. It was simple, elegant but to her beautiful.

She'd always admired the ring, It made her think how happy her parents had been, she hoped that she and Jethro would be as happy as they had been.

"Regrets" a tired voice brought Jenny back from her memories.

She sat up a little and smiled at Gibbs "Never" she told him before leaning down and gave him a kiss.

"Good" Gibbs smiled when they pulled away, his hand running up and down her back "So Mrs Gibbs what do you want to do today?" he asked her with a sexy grin that she found irresistible so kissed him on the lips once again.

"Well we could go shopping" Jenny said as she began to cover his body with her own, running her hands down his chiselled chest.

"Yeah, or we could go see a movie" Gibbs suggested as he brushed her red hair out of her face.

"We could go get coffee" Jenny suggested as she pressed a kiss to his jaw.

Gibbs then managed to flip them over so he was above her "Or we could just stay right here" he said with a grin.

"Sounds perfect" Jenny said as she pulled him down for a deep kiss, running her hands through his thick brown hair.

Just as things were about to get heated, the rolled over and over across the bed, there came the sound of a key in the lock and at the same time they fell out of the bed, lying tangled together under the sheets.

"Jenny you here" Abby's voice bellowed through the small apartment.

"Crap" Jenny mumbled as she pulled the sheets around her naked body, she stumbled to her feet, but was pulled back by Gibbs who was tugging on the covers.

"If we're really quiet, she'll never know we're here" he whispered to her with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Jenny rolled her eyes at him before shaking her head then walked over to her chest of draws and then slipped on some underwear and then slipped on a pair of jeans and a jumper.

Meanwhile Gibbs slipped on his own underwear, jeans then walked out from the bedroom and went straight to the kitchen to get coffee.

Abby's eyes went wide the minute she saw Gibbs emerge from the bedroom with his shirt of showing his chiselled chest, his six pack.

"Coffee?" he asked the Goth that stood in the living area, as he poured himself and Jenny some mugs of coffee.

The Goth didn't reply, or more like she couldn't. Jenny then walked out from the bedroom and smiled at Abby "Close your mouth Abs, that's my future husband you're looking at like that" she said with a grin on her face.

"What?" Abby asked her, not sure she'd heard the redhead right. "Your…your…future husband?" she asked.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Jenny's waist and pulled her close to him "We got engaged last night" the redhead told her holding up her left hand showing the engagement ring.

"OOOOH MYYY GOOODDDD" Abby squealed before rushing over to the couple and hugging them both tight "This is amazing" she told them excitedly.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded looking up to her future husband "It really is" she smiled before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Awww, you two are perfect for each other" she told them.

"Why are you here Abby?" Jenny asked after a moment.

"Timmy told me what happened yesterday, he said I couldn't come over last night so instead I thought I'd come over now to see if you're okay, and now that I see you are and you're in _very good hands _I think I'll leave you two alone" she giggled before skipping out of the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

"Abby really is something" Gibbs spoke before taking a sip from his cooling mug of coffee.

Jenny smiled and nodded as they walked over to the sofa, Gibbs wrapped his arms around her shoulder and she leant into him as they sat of the sofa, they sat for a while, just enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Do you think we should buy a house?" Gibbs asked her.

Jenny sat up and looked at him "What do you mean?" she asked slightly confused.

"This apartment I mean it's great" Gibbs told her "And I love the fact that you let me move in here, but it's your place, I feel like I'm intruding" She tried to interruption but he kept on talking "don't you think we should get a house, a place that's big enough for the future?" he asked her.

The redhead smiled at him "Big enough for our future?" she asked him with a slight smirk.

Gibbs scratched the back of his head "Uhmm, yeah I mean we'll need rooms for kids and stuff" he said, realising that they'd never spoken about children or anything like that, he's just presumed, something he never really did.

"Kids?" she asked him, the smile still on her face.

"Yeah, I mean in a couple of years or too, after we're married" he suggested.

Jenny nodded slowly "Sounds amazing" she told him before leaning down and giving him a kiss, he kissed her back.

When they pulled apart they grinned at each other "Any idea where?" she asked him.

"Not yet, but we can look around?" he suggested.

"Yeah, we can look on the internet, then if we find a place we can look around it in person" Jenny suggested, all of a sudden getting excited about the prospect of them finding a home together, she then got up and got her laptop and then came back beside him.

Gibbs smiled at the women he loved, happy to see her excitement and enthusiasm for the prospect of them together.

TBC…

**Hope you like, any suggestions? Please review?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jenny took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror, she never thought this would happen to her, she'd always thought she wasn't the type to get married, but there she stood staring back at herself wearing a long white, strapless dress, her red hair down framing her face and wearing the most expensive pair of heels she owned.

She and Gibbs were getting married, they'd been engaged for six months and now the day had come, in both their current jobs and their meeting had proved to them both that you never knew what life was going to throw at you so they decided to get married as soon as they could.

"You look so beautiful" Abby told her friend as she looked at her, it had taken her a while to persuade her friend to wear a white dress but in the end when they found the dress Jenny had fallen in love with it, almost as fast as she'd fallen in love with Gibbs.

"Thanks" Jenny grinned at her friend who'd she'd asked to be her maid of honour so wore a strappy red dress just like all the brides maids did as it was the only other colour than black that Abby would wear.

Kate and Ziva then walked into the room, with their bouquets of red and white roses and extra for Jenny. In the six months Ziva had been on their team, she'd become great friends with them all, especially Tony.

"You ready?" Kate asked the redhead, she having come back to D.C for the wedding and some of the weeks leading up to it.

Jenny checked herself in the mirror again and then turned to find Jasper standing looking a little shocked in the door way, "You all look beautiful" he smiled at his daughters friends, "Can you girls give us a moment alone?" he asked them.

"Of course" Ziva nodded before following Abby and Kate out of the room, leaving father and daughter alone.

Jasper smiled at Jenny, never had he seen her more beautiful than the day she had been born, seeing her in the most prettiest dress she'd ever worn reminded him of all the times she'd worn princess dresses when she was little which then hit him hard that she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was going to be a wife.

"Dad say something" Jenny said bring her father from his thoughts.

He blinked before looking at her again "I have something" he said as he began to approach her and held out a brown rectangle box, he then opened it to reveal a bracelet "your grandmother gave it to your mother on her wedding day to me and she gave me specific instruction to give it to you on your wedding day and for you to pass it on" Jasper explained as he lifted out the simple silver chain with a heart charm hanging off of it.

"It's beautiful" Jenny told her father as he put it on her wrist for her, she didn't remember as much as she would have liked of her mother and it hurt her a little, her father having told her how close they had been.

"Come on, it's time for you to get married" he told her, Jenny nodded giving him a watery smile and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Moments later they stood just outside the church, Jenny's heart began to beat a million miles a minute as the wedding march began to sound, in a couple of minutes she would get married to the love of her life.

Abby, Kate and Ziva walked down the aisle first, Jenny took a deep breath, Jasper squeezed her hand, she turned to him "If I trip…." She began.

"I'll go down with you" Jasper assured her making them both laugh, they then began their walk down the aisle.

Gibbs stood next to the priest, his friend Mark standing beside him, he being on leave so Gibbs asked him to be his best man, he took in a deep breath at the sight of his bride, she looked beautiful, her red hair such a contrast to her pale skin and white dress, she was prefect and all his, something he couldn't quiet believing.

Jenny couldn't believe how handsome Gibbs looked dressed in his marine blues, something he'd wanted to wear, proud to be a marine, it also linked to how they had met, but that was like their own secret message.

When the longest walk of their lives was over and they reached the end Jasper reluctantly handed Jenny over to Gibbs, he didn't think any man was ever going to be worthy of his daughter, but Gibbs was pretty damn close.

"Look after her marine" He nodded to Gibbs.

"Semper-fi" was Gibbs' only reply.

….

An hour later everyone was gathered at the Shepard Georgetown house, it being the prefect size for their small gathering.

Abby, Jasper and Gibbs had made their speeches, all leaving Jenny laughing, smiling and ending in Jenny and Gibbs kissing.

"You happy?" Gibbs asked Jenny as they sat beside each other at the dining table.

"Very" Jenny assured him with a bright smile, she couldn't believe she was his wife, but she should have known from the moment she'd met him that he would stay with her forever, she then pulled him in for another kiss.

"Save it for the honeymoon you two" Tony called to the happy couple as he looked up from his slice of wedding cake.

The couple pulled apart before looking at Tony like he was crazy "We're not going on a honeymoon" they informed him.

"Oh" Tony smirked before shovelling more cake into his mouth.

"I think it's present time" Kate suggested from her place across from Tony, unbeknownst to the happy couple she had kicked him from under the table.

"You didn't need to get us anything" Jenny told them and Gibbs nodded saying he agreed with his wife.

"It's just a little something from us all" Abby said as Ziva handed them an envelope.

"Thanks guys" Gibbs gave them all a smile, they'd all grown to be his friends too, he had been warmly accepted by everyone on the team, although he was sure it may be because Jenny was the team leader.

"It was Ducky's idea" Ziva explained, the ME shrugged his shoulders before taking another sip of his drink.

Jenny opened the envelope and then pulled out two plain tickets "Tickets to Paris" she said almost gobsmacked.

"It's the city of love, the best place for a honeymoon, I know it's only for a couple of days but…" Ducky began but got cut off by Gibbs.

"It's amazing Duck, thank you" he said on behalf of both him and Jenny.

Once Jenny had gone round and thanked everyone Jasper they passed them a large brown manila envelope, "Not more tickets to Paris" Gibbs joked making everyone laughed before pulling out a wodge of papers and began to read, Jenny reading over his shoulder with her head resting on his shoulders.

"Dad" Jenny looked at her father shocked, they'd been searching for houses, they'd thought that they had found the perfect one, it had three bedrooms, a large back garden, living come kitchen diner and even a basement, which Gibbs had joked he could build a boat in, but they hadn't been able to afford it, but there in Gibbs' hands were documents and the keys, it was theirs.

"You bought us a house?" Gibbs asked so confused, he would have to pay Jasper back.

Jasper shook his head "I just made up what you guys couldn't" he explained, "I know how much you wanted it, it really is great, its in a good distance of NCIS and Georgetown" he told them with a smile.

Jenny got up from her seat and walked over to her father kissing him on the cheek "Thank you" she hugged him tight, it had been her dream house and she'd been so disappointed when she and Gibbs had done all the maths and still couldn't stretch for the asking price.

"Anything for you firefly" he smiled pressing a kiss to the top of his daughters head, her mother's nickname for her had been firefly.

Jenny looked back at Gibbs, his blue eyes shining bright with love and excitement and all of it for her, she sat back down beside him and began to fiddle with her wedding band, it was then that she noticed it was engraved, 'Semper-fi', it had been how they'd signed all of their letters, every time when they really wanted to tell each other they loved each other but couldn't, she turned to him and captured his lips with hers once more before breaking away and whispering in his ear "Semper-fi"

TBC…

**Hope you guys like this, please review, I have a little plan of where the next couple of chapters are going to go and I hope you like it.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It had now been two months since Jenny and Gibbs had gotten married, since their romantic Parisian honeymoon and two months since they'd started to move into their new home.

The house was just as perfect as they remembered it, it had three bedrooms, the master had an en-suit, as well as a family bathroom, there was a kitchen come living coming dining area, a large back garden and as an extra bonus it had a basement.

"What do you think we should do with it?" Gibbs asked as he stood in the middle of the dark, dull basement that had been where they'd stored all the boxes before un packing them, Jenny sat on the bottom step staring at him, she could tell he wanted this space as a place of his own.

"I dunno" Jenny shrugged her shoulders "We could make it an office" she suggested but Gibbs pulled a disgusted face so she thought again "We could turn it into another bedroom"

"We've already got three" Gibbs told her as he looked around the room.

"Or we could make it a sort of den?" she suggested but her husband still didn't look impressed "Fine you can have it as your man cave" Jenny rolled her eyes upon seeing his eyes light up.

"I can get a sofa and put it in the corner for you to sit on when I do whatever it is I'm gunna do down here" Gibbs suggested trying to let her have something while also letting himself have the bonus of spending more time with her.

"Okay" Jenny nodded, hopefully soon she would warm up to the room and see it as less of a basement and more of a secret place for them both to hide away from the rest of the world.

"We still have some boxes for the en-suit to unpack right?" Gibbs asked, their lunch break having found them down in the basement discussing what to do with it, both having forgotten about how close they were to being officially moved in.

"Yeah" Jenny told him as he helped her to her feet and pulled her in for a quick kiss "I love you Mrs Gibbs" he told her.

"I love you too Mr Gibbs" the redhead smiled up at her husband before grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs to complete their home sweet home.

The loved up couple had been finalising the last touches as they finished un-packing the final of the brown boxes that were full of finishing touches for their bedroom and en-suit.

"Do you mind if I take a quick break; I'll be back in a moment" the red head had been seeking an opportunity to slip away all morning and now was the chance.

"Take your time Jen; we're almost finished here" her husband reassured, she still couldn't get over the fact that he was her husband now, forever and always.

Jenny attempted to control her breathing in an attempted to battle her nerves. Once in the family bathroom she dug through the newly filled cabinet for the pharmacy bag she had stashed prior. On finding the bag her hands began to shake uncontrollably. "Stop it, you can do this; there is no need to be scared. It should be a good thing" the shaken red head exhaled sharply as she pulled out the box of pregnancy tests.

A short while later Jenny exited the bathroom after hiding the test back in the cabinet and noting the time. She thought waiting for it would cause her man's man to become curious as to where she was, so she would check the inevitable answer later.

"I waited for you to get back so we could place the final thing in here; to make it official" Gibbs reported as he wrapped his arms around his wife from behind after passing her a framed photo of their wedding day.

She smiled to him "Where should we put it?" she gently rubbed his arm that was settled on her hip.

"How about on the dresser?" he suggested whilst still holding her in the same natural embrace.

Jenny thought for a moment "Yeah" she nodded before moving out of his embrace and placing the picture frame on top of the dresser before going back to him and his embrace, his hand rubbing her side, so close to where there could possibly be their child growing.

"It looks perfect" Gibbs told her looking at the picture and how it had captured the happiest moment in their lives together so far and how it completed their bedroom, their home, they were home, it was theirs something they had together and would be forever in. "Welcome home" he mumbled into her ear.

Jenny smiled to herself, this did feel like home, like where she was meant to be, not just the house they were standing in but also who's embrace she was in, if she hadn't been before she was now one hundred per cent sure this was where she was supposed and where she wanted to be.

She turned still in his embrace, reached up and pulled him down for a kiss before resting her head on his chest and letting him hold her close.

…

Hours later, after the happy couple had settled down on the sofa to watch some TV, well Gibbs watched the football game while Jenny read, her feet resting on his lap, they'd fallen into a peacefulness, almost a tranquillity for them both, so much so Jenny had totally forgotten about the life changing test that awaited her in the family bathroom.

It was only when an advert for pregnancy tests came on TV that it triggered it at the back of her mind, "I'll be back in a minute" Jenny mumbled as she slipped her feet off of his lap.

"Okay" Gibbs smiled at her lovingly as he lifted her hand to press a small kiss before letting her walk off back up the stairs then turned his attention back to the television.

As Jenny walked to the family bathroom, she couldn't help but think how she hadn't remembered it being so far away from the stairs or the corridor being so long.

When she did finally reach the bathroom, she took in a deep breath to steady her almost shaking hands as she reached for the door handle and pulled it down opening the door and walking in.

Once inside the redhead went straight for the cupboard and began to rifle through before pulling out the tests she'd stashed in there, she closed her eyes to afraid to look, she sat herself down on the toilet making sure the lid was shut before taking a breath.

"1…2…3…"she counted aloud to herself before opening her eyes, she stared at the tests for a moment, both of them had the same answer. She was looking at two pluses, two tests, each one with a plus, she got up and went to the bin before pulling out the box.

She began to re-read the test box to make sure that she was reading was correct, once she was sure she was reading them correctly she dropped the box on the floor and walked out.

Like a robot, she was auto mode, her skin pale, like she'd seen a ghost, she walked down the stairs, just where Gibbs came out of the basement with the tape measure in his back pocket "Jen what's wrong?" he asked her, his voice full of concern.

He stood in front of where she stood on the bottom step, she passed him the two tests "I'm pregnant" she told him, her voice almost full of no emotion.

"What" Gibbs mumbled, not having expected this, he took the tests and then looked for himself and saw two pluses "And the pluses mean…" he began but Jenny cut him off.

"I'm pregnant" she said once again, but it was more like she was telling herself.

Gibbs put an arm around her and lead her over to the sofa and they both sat down ,he reached for the remote and shut the TV off before grabbing her hand and holding it tight.

"I'm pregnant" Jenny said again, almost this time in disbelief.

Her husband took a big gulp "Do you have any idea how far along?" he asked her, trying to gage how she felt about all this but he just couldn't tell.

Jenny sat for a moment thinking about it, calculating. "Two months" she told him before finally turning to actually look at him "Paris"

"Paris" he smiled at her fondly, squeezing her hand tight.

"What are we going to do?" Jenny mumbled, they'd barely had time together as a married couple, now they were potentially going to be parents, this wasn't fair they hadn't had much time together, to get used to the idea of being married, to even think let alone talk about how each other felt about children and having them.

Gibbs smiled "We have a baby" he told her "We have a beautiful child, we love each other and love it, we raise it how we want" he took a breath "And we do it all together"

Jenny grinned at him "We're having a baby" she told him with almost laughter in her tone, "I'm pregnant" she grinned even more if that were possible.

Gibbs then pulled her in for a deep loving kiss, everything he felt towards her being magnified by the fact she was carrying his child, they had created a life together and they were in love, they were married, everything was perfect and Jenny and little no name couldn't agree more.

TBC…

**Okay, I hope you guys like, please review.**

**I want to thank my amazing twin sister Tivafivanatomy for writing some of this chapter and for helping me so much with this story, I love you so much. People should really check out her stories, she's writing loads of NCIS stories and almost all contain Jibbs, ( I may have forced her) so please check them out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to thank my sister Tivafivanatomy for coming up with this idea and letting me use it.**

Chapter 21

Jenny was now four months pregnant and starting to show proudly, of course as tradition they'd waited until she was three months before they told anyone, even Jasper.

Everyone was incredibly happy for them, Abby of course had squealed at the top of her lungs before pulling them both into tight hugs then had gone and called Kate with the amazing news and the brunet was already planning her trip back to D.C to be there when the little one made their way into the world.

Morrow had congratulated the couple having found out about the marriage and pregnancy all at once, he'd been a little mad at first but just like he and Mike had discussed when giving Jenny the team leader job, they knew that she was full of promise and could even make director one day, so he accepted it and then discussed maternity leave and Jenny not being allowed out in the field.

Of course Jenny was going mad, she wasn't allowed to go into the field, every time everyone else left she just sat in the bullpen and then when they all returned she would be as cold as ice, not even Gibbs could sooth her mood.

Gibbs was being very over protective over her, he was worried about everything, every time she got up to go to the bathroom or even sneezed the look on his face was pure worry and at first it had unnerved her but now it just down right pissed her off, she expected to wake up in the morning covered in bubble wrap.

Jasper of course had been so proud at the news he was going to be a grandfather, it made him think about his wife being pregnant with Jenny and made him excited to hold a baby again, his grandchild, of course he was already planning ways to spoil the new arrival.

…

Gibbs walked down the stairs one morning to find his wife, he'd woken up and she hadn't been beside him and it worried him "Jen" he called through the house as he reached the bottom step.

"In here" Jenny's voice echoed through the halls from the kitchen.

Soon he walked into the kitchen and was surprised at what he found, Jenny standing there in jeans, a t-shirt, an apron, her hair tied up in a messy bun and flour all over her face and in her hair, with a hot tray with a what looked like homemade pie on the kitchen counter.

"What yah doing?" he asked approaching her slowly.

"I really wanted apple pie so I thought I'd make one" she explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If you wanted pie you should have woken me up, I would have gone and got you some" he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand resting on her baby bump.

"You looked peaceful, plus I knew we had the stuff to make it" she shrugged her shoulders before reaching up giving him a quick kiss on the lips before he let her go and went to get himself coffee.

Jenny watched him as she sat at the kitchen table with a piece of pie and ate it, there really was nothing like pie in the morning, she thought as she watched her husband move around the kitchen, his hair sticking up in odd places from where he had slept and his muscles rippling under his old marine corp t-shirt.

"So what are you doing today?" Gibbs asked as he sat down across the table from her passing her a cup of tea and he himself having coffee.

"We need grocery's" Jenny informed him having used the last of everything they had this morning.

Gibbs nodded "We can go on the way back from the hardware store" he suggested as he took a bite of her pie with a fork he'd had behind his back "I thought you said it was apple" he told her looking at the pie in disgust.

"we didn't have any we only had loads of tinned peaches" she informed him.

"Nobody eats the peach" Gibbs told her he himself not liking peach pie.

"What do you need the hardware store for?" she asked cocking her head to the side and eyeing her husband.

"It's a secret" he told her with a smile.

"Well then to save time why don't I go to the grocery store and you can go get whatever it is you need at the hardware store" Jenny suggesting, wanting to go out without him hovering over her every two seconds.

"But you…." Gibbs began but his wife cut him off.

"I'll be fine and if I'm no I promise I will call you" She told him.

"Okay" Gibbs nodded reluctantly, he knew that he could only hold onto her so tight before she slipped from his grasp and never came back.

…

Hours later Jenny was struggling to carry all the bags of shopping from her car to the house, but she stubborn and determined that she had to do it, she wouldn't admit how much her back was killing her because of the baby weight growing all the time.

She wasn't a weak women and would never show anything that would indicate that she was one, she was too stubborn to admit that she actually really did need her husband's help and that sometimes she liked him always being there to watch over her.

"Let me help you with that" Jenny turned around, her hand going straight to her chest to stop her heart from beating so fast, beside her stood an older man about in his late sixties, platinum hair, a little taller than herself and kinds blue eyes.

"Thank you" Jenny smiled at him, he must be one of neighbours, she and Jethro hadn't had much interaction with the people living either side of them or in fact anyone in their roads in the four months they'd been at the house.

The man took the heavy bag and another light one while Jenny got the lightest and another light one and then went to the house unlocking the front door, "Could you take them to the kitchen, it's just through the living room" she told him as she pressed the button to lock the car and then the front door behind them.

She then followed him, "Thank you so much" she told him as she put the bags down on the counter and began to unpack the frozen stuff "Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" she asked him, in the need of a coffee herself but knowing she could only have a cup of tea.

"I would love a coffee, black please" the older man said as he sat down at the kitchen table while Jenny fixed their drinks quickly. "So how long have you lived here?" he asked her as they sat and drank their drinks.

"About four almost five months" she told him resting a hand on her baby bump.

"It seems like a perfect place to raise a family" He told her with a smile friendly smile, Jenny could tell he meant no harm, he was just a nice man trying to help. "How far along are you?" he asked smiling at her bump.

"Four months" she smiled, her eyes full of excitement for the next five months.

"You and your husband must be so excited" he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Jethro's so excited, very protective though" she told him.

"Where's he now?" the man asked not having noticed her husband anywhere.

"Oh, he's getting something at the hardware store, he'll be home any minute, he's planning a surprise in the basement, wont let me anywhere near it" she told him taking a sip of her tea. "How long have you lived here?" she asked him.

"Oh I'm just visiting some family in the area" he told her with a genuine smile.

"Must be nice" she said "Do you see them often?" Jenny asked.

The older man shook his head "This is the first time I've seen them in years, hopefully we'll be able to put the past behind us" he said, his blue eyes shinning with sadness "Do you have family near?" he asked.

"I only have my father left who lives in Georgetown, he's already planning on how to spoil this little one, Jethro doesn't have any family left, but we have a very close nit group of friends who are practically our family" she told him just as she heard keys in the front door.

"That'll be Jethro" she smiled before getting up from her seat to go and meet him in the hall. "hey" she smiled at him before reaching up and kissing her husband lightly.

"Hey" he smiled back "You get everything you need at the shops?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I had a little trouble bringing the bags in but this kind man helped me, come I want you to meet him" she told him excitedly before dragging her husband to the kitchen.

"Jethro this is Jack" Jenny introduced them, both men looked up, Gibbs just stood looking wide eyed at the man he hadn't seen in almost eighteen years.

TBC…

**If you want to already know what and the name of the baby is then you can check out a one-shot of the series in my Jibbs Christmas Advent Calendar story chapter 15.**

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

There was a long, almost awkward silence, Gibbs just stood glaring at his father who sat at the kitchen table staring back at him with only a smile on his face and his eyes almost shiny with emotion.

Jenny looked at her husband then to Jack, the older man who'd been so kind as to help her four months pregnant self in with the shopping bags that she couldn't quite manage. She saw in Gibbs' eyes and facial expressions that there was something she wasn't telling him, something he was keeping back, she just couldn't figure out what it was.

Jack to a breath, he was always the one that had to make the first move when it came to talking to his son, ever since he'd been a little boy, Jack had always been the one to start the conversation, Jethro or Leroy as he preferred to call him, would rather sit and stew and keep it all deep inside.

"Hello Son" Jack nodded to Gibbs, getting up from the table.

"Hello Jack" Gibbs mumbled, his eyes still not moving from the older man's face, he could see the added wrinkles and how his hair was now fully platinum white, it reminded him that many years had passed since he'd last seen let alone spoken to his father, but then that only made him think of the arguments about him joining the marines.

"What!" Jenny finally spoke or more like yelled from where she stood between the two men, she looked at both of them a couple of times, the eyes, they had the same eyes, she knew she'd recognised them from somewhere, her hand flew to her mouth to muffle the gasp as realisation hit her.  
She then took a deep breath to calm herself, to make her heart rate go back to normal, she needed to be as little stressed as she could for the sake of the baby "I thought you said your family was dead?" Jenny asked looking at her husband.

Gibbs gulped "To me, he must well of been" he told her, he didn't like to talk about things like his family, Jenny knew that and in his eyes Jenny and their child and possibly future children were all the family he wanted and needed. "We haven't spoken in almost, what Twenty years?" he asked his father.

"Eighteen" Jack told him, he couldn't believe that his son had told Jenny that he was dead, but then the more he thought about it the more he could understand, they hadn't parted ways in anywhere near the best way.

"I need to sit down" Jenny said going to her original chair at the kitchen table, her back and feet were starting to ache with the extra baby weight they needed to carry.

Gibbs then took the chair beside her, also thinking it would be better if they sat and talked all of this out. He rested his arm on the back of Jenny's chair and began to rub small circles on her back to make her feel more comfortable, he then pressed a kiss to her forehead and moved his lips to her ear "I'm sorry Jen" he told her, the rule about apologies didn't apply to them, not between two people that loved each other.

Jenny turned her head to face him, she nodded, at the end of their day, he had his reasons for not telling her and she had to respect that, they both had some sort of secrets they had to keep for reasons that the other wouldn't understand and this was just one of those times.

"So what happened?" Jenny asked "Between you…if you don't mind me asking" she added knowing that she was prying and maybe it wasn't her place.

Gibbs and Jack looked at each other for a moment, Jack nodded to his son thinking the explanation maybe better coming from her husband. "I enlisted for the Marines" Gibbs told her "Dad didn't want me to go, he wanted me to stay in Stillwater and run the shop" he explained.

"I didn't….." Jack began but then stopped, he didn't want to make the argument worse than it was, he didn't want to lose the chance that he was just grasping onto with the tips of his fingers.

The redhead nodded "Your from Stillwater, where is that?" she asked, in her head she couldn't believe that she actually married Gibbs and didn't know much about his past, only the marine. All she kept thinking was that she loved him and that was worth more than a thousand stories of his past.

"Pennsylvania" Jack told her "It's a quiet town, I would love for you to come down sometime" he said with a smile, it would be nice to have Gibbs come back to his home town just for a little while.

"How did you know where to find me?" Gibbs asked after a moment, he'd given up the small apartment he'd lived in when he was off duty when he'd been called into the war and that was the only address he knew Jack had for him.

The older Gibbs took a sip of his now look warm coffee before answering "I called the marine office place and they told me you'd been discharged and I asked if they had a forwarding address and they gave me this one, then when I pulled up I saw your lovely lady standing in the driveway" he said, when he'd seen Jenny at first his heart had sunk, the thought that his son had settled down, that he had gotten married, that he himself was going to be a grandfather and he hadn't even been told, it hurt, did his son really hate him that much but then he realised his son was happy and really that was all that any parent wanted.

Gibbs nodded, maybe that was where he got his investigative skills from, he thought with a secret smile to himself, "Are they allowed to tell you that sort of information" he mumbled.

"Well I am your father Leroy" Jack told him a little angry and was about to continue when Jenny began to choke on her tea with laughter.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked rubbing her back again.

"I'm fine" Jenny laughed "_Leroy"_ she drawled with a smirk between coffee.

"And that's one thing, why do you go by your middle name? your name's Leroy not Jethro" Jack told him much like a parent to his child, oh wait, he was. Gibbs just rolled his eyes, he'd always hated his name Leroy, he vowed that his and Jenny's child would have a proper name, one that wasn't embarrassing.

"Second, you were discharged, that means you were hurt" Jack told him "Don't you think I deserved to know when my only child his hurt!" he asked.

Gibbs took a deep breath "It was nothing" he told him "If it was something serious you would have known" he added with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"How Leroy?" Jack asked "Jenny didn't even know I existed, she couldn't have told me" he said.

"Your put down as my next of kin you would have known" Gibbs told him, he'd never got the chance to change it to Jenny before he left the marines so it was technically still his father.

"So you didn't put your wife down as your next of kin?" Jack asked a little surprised.

"Jenny and I…. I just didn't get the chance" Gibbs told his father.

"What Jethro is trying to say is really, we haven't been together that long" Jenny explained, taking hold of her husband's hand and entwining their hands on top of the table.

Jack was a little shock "You've only been together for four months?" he asking thinking that they were only married and living together because Jenny had fallen pregnant, he knew he'd raised his son to do the right thing and that would be it.

"No" the pregnant redhead shook her head, "We've been together a little less than a year, but we've none each other for just a little more than that" she explained.

"Oh" Jack almost breathed a sigh of relief, he was glad that they had gotten married because they did love each other not any other circumstances, it would mean they were truly happy. "How did you meet?" he asked.

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other for a moment and then he nodded for her to tell the tale "I used to be a reporter and as my father was a cornel in the army working alongside the marines I got to report it and when I was in the middle of doing a report and bomb exploded and before I really knew what was going on I was dragged away" she turned to her husband and smiled "He saved my life" she told Jack. "Then when he got leave a couple of months later while we wrote to each other he came to visit me" she added "It was love at first sight" she continued, looking into her husband's dreamy blue eyes as he looked into her mesmerising green.

"I'm not sure if it was for me" Gibbs said after a moment "I mean you were rather bitchy to me" he told her as she gently punched him in the arm, "But I love you anyway" he told her with a genuine smile.

"Love you too" Jenny told him before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and resting her head on his shoulder.

Jack smiled, they were in love , they were happy, that was all he'd ever wanted for Gibbs, "It seems I was wrong about you joining the Marines" he said after a moment, thinking of in doing so Gibbs met the love of his life, what would have happened if Gibbs had stayed in Stillwater, Gibbs shivered to think of not being with Jenny, although maybe they would have met another way, because after all you can't stop fate.

TBC…

**The last line about stopping fate was from my favourite film which just so happens to have Lauren in it. **

**Also I'm sorry this chapter and anything else I write or has ever written is rubbish because apparently according to my sister my writing is crap, so yeah sorry about that.**

**Review? **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Gibbs couldn't believe it, it was over, he was done, he'd finally finished the nursery, along with the help of Jasper, his dad, Ducky, Mike, Tony, Tim and Abby and Kate of course, they'd all be sworn to secrecy not to tell Jenny what it looked like.

"It looks great son" Jack told his son putting a hand on his son's shoulder proudly, no one had been told the sex of the baby, all had waited to see the colour Gibbs had chosen to paint the room to tell them. "You're having a son" his father murmured.

Gibbs nodded staying silent but his eyes telling everyone what he felt, his eyes shone with excitement, love, proudness and a slight hint of fright but that was to be expected he'd never been a father before.

"Jennifer's going to love it" Jasper told his son-in-law knowing he daughter would have loved anything that they all put so much effort, love, care, sweat and time into.

"She should be back soon" Tim said looking at his phone for the text Abby had just sent him saying that the girls would be back from their spa day soon.

Jenny was now entering her nine months of pregnancy and was feeling uncomfortable and stressed and needed to relax so Abby, Kate and Ziva had decided to treat their redhead friend to a day of being pampered to hopefully make her feel better and it gave the guys a chance to finish the nursery in time for the new arrival to their family.

It was funny how everyone had started to arrive, to come be with the couple when they brought their child into the world, if Jenny and Gibbs ever worried that their child would be starved of affection they were sadly mistaken, they had two blood grandfathers and another two grandfather figures, three aunts, two uncles. It also reminded Gibbs that they had plenty of people to baby sit for them.

"There here" Tony yelled from his place by the window, all the men went to the window to see Abby's hearse pull up outside of the house.

"Everyone out and downstairs" Gibbs told them all, not wanting Jenny to find them all standing in the nursery, he wanted her to walk into the room and not have it crowded with everyone.

All the guys rushed down the stairs and ran to the living room and sitting down, trying to make themselves look as casual as possible, Gibbs had just flipped the switch on the kettle to boil water for Jenny to have a cup of tea when the front door swung open.

"Were home" Abby yelled as she took her coat off and hung it up while Jenny headed straight to the living room, needing to sit down, her swollen ankles hurting and her back aching immensely from the extra baby weight.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked shocked to find her father, Jack, Mike, Ducky,Tony and Tim sitting in her living room, she walked over to her father and pressed a kiss to his forehead and then went to Jack and kissed him on the cheek.

She was about to sit down in-between Jack and Jasper when Gibbs came from the kitchen with a cup of tea for her, "You're a mind reader" she told him with a smile before taking the tea and having a sip before putting the cup on the coffee table before reaching up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"How you feeling?" he asked her rubbing her back softly with his hands.

"Better" she told him, feeling even more relaxed by his soothing touch, both almost forgetting they had company. "So why are they all here?" she asked motioning to all the other men in the room.

"They were here to help me finish the nursery" Gibbs explained.

"It's finished?" Jenny asked with a flash of excitement in her eyes, she hated not knowing anything and having a room locked and not knowing what was going on inside of it, really was killing her.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded, smiling, he was just as excited as she was, before he could stop her, his wife grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the living room and up the stairs, everyone else looked at each other wondering if they should follow them or not and after a moment decided that they should.

"Close your eyes" Gibbs told Jenny as they stood outside the room she had been restricted from for so many months. She did as she was told and also wasn't surprised that he didn't fully trust her so put his hands over her eyes.

She heard the door squeak open and then Gibbs guided her to step forward and into the room, the smell of fresh paint and a woody furniture smell filled her nostrils, she then felt her husband's breath against her cheek and then her ear "Open your eyes" he whispered almost sending a chill up her spine.

Taking a breath Jenny's eyes flew open, everything was perfect "Jethro" she mumbled, the walls were a pale blue with original wooden floors, there were matching blue curtains and light fittings, she slowly made her way over to the crib and ran her hands along the hand crafted rails, inside was already set up with a place green blanket and pillow with darker green swirls patter on it, she then walked over to the rocking chair that sat by the window with a big comfy cushion on the back, she sat down gently "You made this?" Jenny asked running her hands along the handmade arm rest and then noticed a chest of draws that had been in her father's Georgetown house, but it looked like it had had some work done to sproose it up.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded, "I had some help" he said smiling as everyone stood in the doorway looking in, he looked at his wife and couldn't help but smile, she was happy, she was smiling, he had made that happen, it had been all he'd wanted.

Hours later after everyone had eaten pizza and drank beer, while Jenny drank a cup of tea that Ducky had made her so it was made how he would consider 'the proper way'.

Jenny and Gibbs lay in bed after their long and emotional day both needed a long night "You okay?" Gibbs asked looking at the redhead who lay beside him as she made a groaning sound.

"Yeah, I'm just being used a punch bag that's all" she said rubbing her stomach at the spot their baby boy had just kicked.

"Hey be good for your mum" Gibbs said to Jenny's stomach making her laugh, it was so funny but also so sweet, the baby boy responded only by kicking his mother some more.

"I know you're running out of room in there" Jenny groaned, she was starting to get tired of being pregnant, she wanted coffee, bourbon and her heels. "I hope you come soon" she told him, running a hand over her stomach.

"Only a couple more weeks Jen" Gibbs assured her with a smile, "Your doing great" he told her before reaching over and kissing her lovingly on the lips "I love you Jen and our son" he told her.

"We love you too" Jenny grinned before kissing him again.

….

As predicted their son was early, born two weeks later, it took sixteen hours of labour but in the end both Jenny and Gibbs couldn't help but think it was all worth it.

They sat on the hospital bed, Jenny leaning against her husband, exhausted but not giving into sleep encase this was all a dream, one she never wanted to wake up from, the baby boy in her arms gurgled and she couldn't help but smile even more "He's perfect" Jenny told her husband.

"He is" Gibbs agreed, neither parent ever seeing such a perfect baby in their life before, he had dark brown hair, just like Gibbs but he had his mother eyes, his grandfather's eyes, "He's strong too" he noted seeing the little boys hand grip his mother's finger tightly.

"What are we going to call him?" Jenny asked, looking at her husband in concern knowing they hadn't settled on a name just yet, both had different ideas.

"How about Jake Jasper Gibbs?" Gibbs asked, using the middle name he had suggested and the first name she had wanted and he hadn't really minded.

"What do you think, are you a Jake?" She cooed at the baby in her arms "I think he likes it" Jenny said confidently before looking up at her husband to find him looking at her in a way that made her feel all warm and mushy inside. "What?" she asked him.

"I love you Jenny" he told her, "You've given me everything" he told her, she'd given him something to fight for in those long lonely day in war, she'd given him a safe haven to come home to on leave, she'd given him the strength to carry on when he had to leave the marines, she'd married him, she'd loved him through everything, she'd carried his child, given him a son.

Jenny smiled at him "Semper-fi" she mumbled against his lips.

The end …

**This is the end, I want to thank you all for being so supportive and amazing by sticking with me, I know the ends of all my stories go kind of weird .**

**I want to thank Fashiongirl97 for being so supportive and amazing with this story.**

**If anyone wants any sort of epilogue got to chapter 15 if my Jibbs Christmas advent calendar. There may be more from this series if people are interested.**


End file.
